Secrets and Lies
by Barbra4317
Summary: What started as a normal death turns into more when someone receives a package and soon the team starts finding out about these secrets. This is a Zibbs story. I their father-daughter in the story…but I also like the sweet relationship they have without going too far into it. So the Zibbs stuff won't add up a ton till later
1. Chapter 1

Secrets and Lies:

Background: This is after Jenny has died, and after Somalia

This is a Zibbs story. (I their father-daughter in the story…but I also like the sweet relationship they have without going too far into it. So the Zibbs stuff won't add up a ton till later)

Words:

Shalom: Hello/goodbye/peace

Lo: No

Ken: Yes

Abba: Father/Dad

Ima: Mom

_**Bold italics= text in vide/ letter**_

_Italics= in video_

**CHAPTER 1: **

Gibbs was up in MTAC with the director Leon Vance, while his team, Tony Dinozzo, Tim McGee, and Ziva David were sitting at their respective desks. Abby came up from the lab to visit with Ziva. Tim and Tony were ranting about movies and discussing which movie was the best Harry Potter movie"

"Well Probie, it's obviously the 4th one. The Goblet of fire, tons of hot girls and the beaubatons, are in it. Plus that's when the Dark Lord comes back from the dead and all" argued Tony

"I don't know Tony I have to say the last one because that's when everything wraps up"

Ziva and Abby rolled their eyes. It was a typical Monday and a typical argument they had on a daily basis.

WHAP!

Gibbs had just come down the stairs and was standing right behind Tony and McGee.

"Get back to work" he said smirking

"Hey Abbs… watcha doin up here?" he asked his favorite scientist

"I got really bored down there Gibbs. I mean there is no case and all I have down there are my babies…and Bert, but I brought him with me cause I didn't want him to be lonely but obviously I couldn't bring my babies up here."

"Breathe Abbs" she took a deep breath and then continued

"And since you guys don't have a case I figured it would be a good time to come up here and see all of you cause I only get to see you when you bring me evidence…happy happy evidence, and Caf POW's of course!"

"Well you're wanna get back down to your lab cause we have a case..." Then to the rest of his team

"Grab your gear dead marine. Ziva you're driving" he nodded to her smiling as everyone around them groaned inwardly.

It was no surprise that they got to their destination in less then 10 minutes with Ziva behind the wheel. The only one who seemed to be okay and calm about her driving was Gibbs who was sitting in the passenger seat, and who drove ALMOST as recklessly as she did.

Everyone hopped out of the car and went to where Ducky and Palmer were standing over a dead body.

"Whaddya got Duck?" Gibbs asked pulling out his notebook.

"Well Jethro we seem to have an interesting case today. I can't find any sign of an actual death except for the fact that he has a temperature…You know this reminds me of a case I worked on a couple years ago, and the poor man had been—"

Gibbs cut Ducky off and gave out the orders. "McGee statements, David photos and Dinozzo bag and tag"

"Now sir, can you tell me anything you heard, or saw or anything that you think could be useful?" asked McGee.

"Well I did see this one lady, chick… she came up to the door, picked his lock and crept in taking only 3 minutes. I figured she was a ninja or something." The old man said

"And then the next thing I know is you guys are here and Mathew over there is dead."

"Thanks for your time" Said McGee sighing

This was going to be a long case he thought to himself.

~~~Back at NCIS~~~

Tony was sitting at his desk playing a game on his phone. Ziva was sitting at her desk going over witness statements and McGee was downstairs working with Abby. Suddenly Tony looked up and saw a man walking towards their desks.

"Package for Mrs. David (Day-vid)" said a mail carrier

"It's David (Dah-veed)" Tony said correcting him "I'll sign for it, she's talking to the boss"

That was a lie Ziva disappeared when they got back from the crime scene, and he figured she was off in the bathroom….and true enough she came walking back in the next minute. She froze when she saw the package.

"Zi you okay?" Tony asked

"Yes I am fine" she snapped "I just wasn't expecting any package that's all"

Carefully she inspected every inch of it. Put her face close to the box and listened. She didn't move it at all from where it was resting on her desk. After a few more minutes of inspecting it she finally sighed.

"What you don't have X-ray vision?" Tony asked

She rolled her eyes at him and pulled her knife out that was concealed at her waistline, as she did this McGee and Gibbs walked in and looked at the scene.

"What's in the box Ziva?" McGee asked

"Well she doesn't know obviously Probie; otherwise she wouldn't be inspecting it so thoroughly"

It was a small box, about the size of a Kleenex box. It was wrapped in brown paper, and the only thing that was written on it was: Ziva David and then under that NCIS and the address. Slowly she sliced open the tape and waited for a second, when nothing happened she opened the flaps and stared into the box and froze.

"What is it Ziver?" Gibbs asked he went over to the box frowned and then picked up a note that was tucked into the side of the box

_Ziva, _

_I hope that the box found you. I know that you are a very private person and normally I would accept that fact. But not today my dear, here are some DVD's that I am sure you and your team will find most interesting. It is about your life. Your sad pathetic life, from the moments you were born to who you are and what you are doing today. If you want to know who my target is you are going to have to watch this video to pick out the different clues from it. One more thing, you are going to need to have your team watch these with you including Ducky and Gibbs' precious scientist Abby Scutio. You should not keep so many secrets from your team. If they knew what you are hiding well…I can only imagine what would happen. And now I don't have to. If you don't watch these then you will not be able to prevent the death. Who knows what you are going to do. Are you going to be selfish and let someone die just to keep all of your precious little secrets hidden. Or are you going to show your team what you have done and what you have gone through. I hope you choose wisely Ziva. You should not be allowed to keep as many secrets as you are. You have 48 hours to get through these DVD's before I strike. Good Luck. _

"Ziver….you know we need to see these" said Gibbs bringing her out a daze.

"Gibbs you can't this is my life. Am I not allowed to have some privacy?"

"What if his target is me? Or Tony? Or Abby? Or McGee?...are you really going to let who ever this is kill us just because you want some privacy?"

Ziva felt her heart sink; she knew that most of her worst memories were going to be on this video, with a pang she thought about Tali, Ari her mom, Jenny and all of those she protected and how many she hurt because of Mossad. Then she nodded slightly.

"Tony call Abbs and Ducky tell them to meet us at my house pronto."

Authors Note:

So because the chapters are long (like 3 or a bit more than 3 pages long) I won't be updating it as fast as my other story (A New Life) But I hope to still upload a lot. I know I hate reviewing but please review I'd like your input


	2. Chapter 2

Words:

Shalom: Hello/goodbye/peace

Lo: No

Ken: Yes

Abba: Father/Dad

Ima: Mom

_**Bold italics= text in vide/ letter**_

_Italics= in video_

**CHAPTER 2:**

"Gibbs?" Tony asked

Gibbs led him a little bit away from the group "We're doing this for Ziva and I know she doesn't want everyone watching her life story, I don't think we're going to like what we see"

"Do you even own a DVD player and TV?" Tony asked him

SMACK! "Thank you boss" he said and then ran off to call Ducky and Abby.

"The rest of you grab your gear and let's go"

They pulled up to Gibbs's house in silence, a moment later Ducky, Abby and Tony pulled up and they went inside. Gibbs led them upstairs and into a room across from his bedroom. There was a TV, DVD player a big couch that could fit 5 people, a comfy arm chair. Tim went to put the DVD in and Tony grabbed a spot next to Abby on the couch. Which left Ducky, Ziva and Gibbs standing in the room, Gibbs tapped Ziva's elbow which made her jump, he nodded to the hallway and they silently slipped out of the room.

"Before this starts is there anything you want to tell me or the team?" Gibbs looked down at her seriously with his ice blue eyes piercing her dark ones. She shook her head and went back into the room. She claimed the chair so she could be away from the others. Tony and Tim were sitting on either sides of Abby and Ducky was sitting next to Tony. Gibbs moved to sit on the floor in between the couch and the chair, as a buffer in between the team and Ziva. Also, he wanted to be close to Ziva, because they had gotten a lot closer after her time in Somalia. He knew thing that was most likely going to be on the videos and that was Ziva killing her half brother Ari and watching it again would be hard on her. McGee hit "play" and the screen turned a bright white as black letters came across the screen.

_**Well congrats team Gibbs' you're all here hopefully, so lets get started, I must admit The first year of Ziva's life is un-eventful to say the least. But we must watch parts of it just to get a taste of what she was like before she became who she is today. **_

_And with that the screen changed, and the camera zoomed in on a tiny baby with dark brown hair and dark eyes. Abby "awwed" at how cute Ziva was as a little baby. And then another person came into view. The camera zoomed out a bit and the team saw a younger version of Eli David. "Shalom Zivaleh, welcome to the world…you are destined for greatness" he said to the little baby. The words were in Hebrew but there were subtitles underneath. _

Gibbs clenched his fist at the last part. It was obvious that Eli David had from the moment Ziva was born planned for her to be a part of Mossad.

_**Okay, so that was boring but I must say Ziva you made a very cute little baby, too bad it didn't last. **_

_Then the screen changed again, Ziva looked about two years old, she was already running up and down the house laughing, we saw a younger boy chasing her smile on his face. The team froze slightly when they recognized that it was Ari Haswari. Ducky was very interested in this side of Ari, they had all thought him to be a ruthless soulless killer, who killed their friend Kate, but in this video you could see that he was once just a young boy who had been corrupted by most likely his father. Then they saw little Ziva trip and hit her head on the counter. There was a scrape on her forehead from where it had collided with the table and her eyes filled with tears. But before Ari could get to her they saw Eli David come onto the screen again._

"_Ziva! What have I said about crying? It is a sign of weakness. Do not let me see you cry." _

_**You were only two, but daddy was still hard on you even though you couldn't have understood him that well.**_

Gibbs watched horrified as Eli raised his hand and smacked Ziva across the face. Once. Twice. Three times and then Ari ran forward standing in-between Ziva and his father, "Lo Abba! Lo!" he said but Eli ignored him and pushed him out of the way. "You must learn Zivaleh. Learn to show no weaknesses." And then he left. Ari ran to his sister, but with a tough look on her face pushed him and ran down the hallway and closed a bedroom door behind her.

Tony grabbed the remote and paused it.

"Wait wait Ziva? Ari was your brother...why didn't you tell us?"

"He was my half brother" said Ziva, stony faced.

"We always thought…." Mumbled McGee.

"I know what you thought" said Ziva "You thought he was my what…lover? Well now you know the truth"

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Tony

"Whyddya think Dinozzo!" Gibbs said a little louder than he needed to…

"After Kate died, we were all pissed at Ari, and we wanted revenge. And then Ziva came in and said she was his controlling officer, and we didn't like her either… We wouldn't have given her a very nice welcome if we had found out he was her brother too." Gibbs said

Tony nodded slightly and then pressed play again…

"_Ima?" a little four year old Ziva asked her mother. They were sitting around a table for dinner. Ziva, an older looking boy who was Ari and a little baby who was Tali._

"_Ken Ziva?" Mrs. David answered her_

"_Abba says you are going to die is that true?" the little girl asked impatiently. Her mother choked on her food _

"_Ziva I am sick, but you have your father and your brother and you will keep Tali safe." _

_The scene changed again and it looked to be later in the evening Sarah David was yelling at her husband and neither of them noticed to two kids who were listening in the hallway._

"_Eli why the hell would you tell them?" she yelled at her husband_

"_Calm down! They have a right to know the truth!"_

_The camera shifted and moved in closer to Ziva and Ari. _

"_Ari" a scared Ziva asked her brother. "If Ima dies, then when will she return?"_

"_She wont Ziva, she wont be able to…she doesn't have a choice." _

_They walked into the bedroom…and Ari climbed into his bed and Ziva climbed in next to him. She had her own bed, but it was obvious that she did not want to be alone tonight. Ari wrapped his arm protectively around his sister and they fell asleep. _

_The next scene showed a frantic Ziva trying to wake up her mother, who had passed on. "Ima! Ima! Lo! Lo! Wake up Ima! Please!" Eli David grabbed her arm_

"_She will not wake Zivaleh, she is dead" _

_Ziva smacked her dad across the face. "What did you do to her!" she tried to wrestle her way out of his grasp but he held on to tight. Tears filled in her eyes and Eli smacked her. _

"_You will never hit me like that ever again!" he said "Crying is a sign of weakness Ziva how many times do I need to say that?" he stormed out of the room. _

_Ari came in and hugged his sister, "Ziva its okay, it really is okay to be sad." _

"_No its not you hear what Abba said" she said and Ari left the room sadly. _

_Ziva stood there for a minute angrily brushing the tears away before smacking herself across the face, hard leaving a red mark burning there and then followed her father and brother out of the room. _

Abby had tears in her eyes; Ducky's eyes were also wet. McGee and Tony looked dumbfound at the screen and Gibbs flicked his eyes over to look at Ziva. She looked at the screen blankly and then the screen went black.

_**Well that's the end of the first DVD guys. Next Ziva will be off to school! **_

The team sat there for a minute, what other hardships Ziva had been through in her life, and they were dreading to find out. Gibbs excused himself and went to get more coffee and made tea for the rest of the team while McGee got the next video ready. Gibbs handed everyone their drinks, Ziva didn't take it from him though so he set it next to her on the end table, took a big swig from his cup and then stared at the screen, and McGee hit play, and the second DVD began to roll.

Authors Note:

Sorry I've decided that I'll update every 3-4 days because of the longer chapters. I know I hate reviewing but please review I'd like your input.


	3. Chapter 3

Words:

Shalom: Hello/goodbye/peace

Lo: No

Ken: Yes

Abba: Father/Dad

Ima: Mom

_**Bold italics= text in video/ letter**_

_Italics= in video_

**CHAPTER 3:**

"_Class I'd like to welcome you all! My name is Mrs. Gideon and I am your teacher. When I point to you I want you to stand up, say your name and some things about yourself" _

_**As you can see by the way she is talking to the students, this school was for special students who excelled in the education parts of their life. Ziva is in 1st grade. **_

_Just then the teacher pointed to Ziva. _

"_My name is Ziva David, I know 5 Languages right now; Hebrew, Arabic, English, ASL, and Russian and I am currently learning Spanish." _

Abby launched across Tony and grabbed the remote.

"Ziva! You knew ASL this entire time…so when you first came here and I was signing to Gibbs?" she trailed off thinking about all of the harsh and rude things she had said about Ziva. Ziva just looked straight ahead and nodded.

"Yes Abby, I knew…" she said darkly

Abby not knowing what else to do hit play and the video continued.

_**Welcome everyone, this is Ziva's first day of training to be Mossad. Of course her daddy did give her other training…but you won't see that till later. **_

_The screened showed a bright day in Israel, Ziva was standing in an empty gym with a younger version of Amid Hadar who was now Eli's right hand man. _

"_Ziva, look at me. First thing I want you to do is run for as long as you can." Ziva nodded and began to run around the gym. A clock above her timing how long she was running for. After an hour of running she gave out, and sat down in the middle of the gym. _

"_Ziva! We do not sit down! Ever! Unless I tell you to" Hadar yelled at her. Ziva quickly scrambled to her feet. Because you have disobeyed one of our rules your punishment is to run for another 30 minutes. Go!" A tired looking Ziva got up and started running again. After she ran as her punishment she was forced to do 100 sit ups, push ups. _

"_Okay Ziva go get something to eat, report back here in exactly one hour. We are going to do a skills lesson now." _

_The scene shifted to what the team supposed was an hour later. Hadar was waiting for her and made her sit in a chair. We are going to test your languages and your under cover skills. You will have to pretend to be all types of people understand. Ziva nodded and Hadar slapped her. _

"_You will answer me when I speak to you" he yelled _

"_Yes sir" she said. _

_ Hadar quizzed her on all sorts of things for the next two hours. Then went through weapons training again. _Ducky glanced over at Ziva who was staring at the screen with a blank expression on her face. He silently wondered to himself how someone could be so strong and act so nonchalant on the outside. But he realized he had spoken too soon when the next words filled the screen and Ziva jumped up and grabbed the remote.

_**Well well well Ziva! I think you know what happens next. I can remember something when you were 13 and about a couple of boys who disappear…let's watch that. **_

"Gibbs I really want you to go out…Please" she asked, no begged, she knew what the videos showed and she wouldn't let anyone see that. There were not tears in her eyes and her voice was normal but she begged them.

"Please Gibbs!"

"I can't Ziva, You know that"

"I know Gibbs…I think maybe Abby should go. This part has nothing to do with me, but I think you will be very sad to hear the truth"

"I'm staying!" the Goth said stubborn. How could Ziva think that she wouldn't be there for her. They were friends, and friends would always be there.

McGee pressed play.

_It was late at night and Ziva was leaving the gym alone. She had trained the evening away. When she closed the doors behind her, she knew something was wrong. Someone was following her. Ziva turned around and faced a boy. But he wasn't alone, about five boys the same age and size were with them. _

"_What do you want?" Ziva asked, she didn't show any emotion. _

"_Oh we just want to have fun with you Ziva" _

_Then all of them jumped at her, holding her down as one of them drugged her with something in a syringe. She was awake, but she couldn't feel her body. _

"_what did you give me!" she asked trying not to panic_

"_Oh, just some painkillers. You know strong painkillers." One of the boys laughed_

"_I want her first" the oldest of them said and the others just laughed lying her down in a little room not far from the gym. Actually it wasn't a room, it was more a closet. They ripped her clothes off her body. Showing her little body. Raping her one by one. She couldn't move, but she didn't cry. She just tried to tell them to stop. When they were done a little girl lay passed out on the floor unconscious and alone. _

Tony's eyes were burning! Gibbs' heart was bleeding, Abby was crying and McGee's soul was chocked. Ducky was speechless and Ziva. Ziva felt more naked then she was on the screen. She felt embarrassed and sick. She pulled her knees up to her chest, sinking down into the chair. Protecting what was hers, her soul and body.

_The little girl woke up. She was alone in a closet. Couldn't find the door. She tried to stand up, her legs shook. Her whole body shook. She could hear voices outside. She quickly dressed and walked out without anyone noticing. _

_The scene changed again and the early sunlight streamed into a window. Ziva blinked. It had been a year later. Eli knocked on the door and opened. His son and oldest daughter sat clothed on their beds, clearly waiting for him. Tali was just behind them She was eleven. _

"_You ready?" she asked her older siblings_

_Ari and Ziva both nodded. A trip to the forest was not exactly what they had in mind. Ziva and Ari had done it before, they would be left alone out in the forest with only their gut to tell them how to get out. Trees were rising around them. _

"_Ziva I am freezing" Tali said her voice clearly shoved the fear she felt. _

"_Tali relax we will be out in no time" Ziva gave her sister her jacket, and Ziva was left in a T-shirt and cargo paints. _

_Hours later, the darkness was completely covering the forest, when they reached the end. Tali was sleeping, Ari had been carrying her for the past 2 hours. _

The screen went black signaling that it was at the end of the tape.

Authors Note:

Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than my others but I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter… SO yeah! please review I'd like your input


	4. Chapter 4

Words:

Shalom: Hello/goodbye/peace

Lo: No

Ken: Yes

Abba: Father/Dad

Ima: Mom

_**Bold italics= text in video/ letter**_

_Italics= in video_

**CHAPTER 4:**

Ziva silently slipped out of the room. A minute later Gibbs slipped out too. He found her downstairs in the basement sitting on the frame of his boat tears silently falling down her face. She didn't react when he sat down next to her and put an arm around her waist.

"Why's he doing this Gibbs?" she asked so quietly Gibbs barely heard her.

"I don't know Ziver, but we're going to find out. I promise." He kissed her hair and held out his hand. She took it and they headed back upstairs.

McGee put in the next disk. Just as Gibbs and Ziva walked back in taking their original places

_**Fifteen year old Ziva…and her Probie Davit who is older than her but doesn't have any authority over her…Ziva was already a legend by this time and still daddy's little girl.**_

"_Tell me where the cell is and who is leading it! Now! Or I will break every bone in your body, one after one"_

_The man kept quite and Ziva toppled the chair backwards. Stretched his arm out and throbbing her heel down on the poor terrorists arm breaking the bone. The man screamed out. The pain filling his body and Ziva could see it. She smiled. Her voice was full of hate when she spoke_

"_You think this pain is bad? What about those innocent people who die every time you blow yourself up? Every time you set a bomb? Every Mossad agent who have been tortured by you" she yelled by now. _

"_I will tell you… Please I WILL TELL YOU" his tears were running down his face. The pain lighting out of his eyes it was evil and Ziva knew it but THAT look was the look that made her feel alive. _

"_Speak!"_

"_I…I was the only…I was their only contact, I didn't…I wasn't responsible for any of their treatment. I am begging you DON'T HURT ME!" the desperation in his voice was clear and no one could doubt that he feared for his life. _

"_Where is the cell and WHO is leading it?"_

"_it is here. Not far from here..." his breath was difficult and Ziva knew he would soon be unconscious. _

"_The leader! who is the leader?"_

"_Keram qassim" _

_Ziva made a mental note of the name and drew up her gun. Fired one bullet and the man sat dead on the chair. She left the room without looking back. The camera zoomed in to the body, and showed some very painful scratches. A knife between his shoulder blades, burn marks on his stomach broken ribs and the bullet between his eyes. _

"Oh my" Ducky said stunned how could people do things like that to other people? That was not the Ziva they know. This was a killer, a heartless assassin.

"Ziva" Abby's voice was accusing. Ziva didn't look at her. However, Abby continued.

"How could you do that to the poor man?"

"Abby he was a terrorist. I did what I had to get into the Hammas cell."

"Yes but you could have just asked him or interrogated him without violence! You guys do that"

Ziva was losing her patience. "Abby that is my job! I hadn't time to play kindergarten and ask a lot of questions. That…" she pointed to the screen "is the way Mossad works! That is what I learned ever since I was born. What I was taught to do. It was my destiny then."

Angrily they looked back at the screen.

_**Alright folks, we are going to skip a few years, now to a year before Ziva met all of you lovely people. **_

_It was night time, when her doorbell rang. She glared at the clock, it was almost 3am. _

"_Who is it?" she demanded from inside her apartment_

"_Night delivery" a young Israeli boy relied. He couldn't have been more than fifteen years old. She quickly opened the door a bit more, allowing the boy do give her the package. Then she began to examine the box, _the same way she did earlier that day with the box that held the tapes in it Tony thought_. When she saw no signs of danger she began to slowly open it. Then she discovered the contents…_

_Ziva, far away in her own mind as she was, only heard Abby gasp when Davit's head appeared on the screen. Mistreated, bloody, dead and of course severed from his body. _

_The scene changed, and the Ziva on the screen was holding a pill in her hand. It was green and looked very dangerous. Of course it did, it was pure poison. Would kill you in less than two minutes as soon as it met your gastric acid and then the poison would spread. _

Gibbs was terrified, even though he knew she didn't take it he was anticipating what she would do with the pill in her hand, and then he watched her tuck it carefully into her pocket.

"_I owe you Jen" Ziva said to Jenny Shepard, the old director of NCIS. They were upstairs in the director's office._

"_No you don't…I still remember Cairo." She said. They both paused for a moment obviously lost in the memory. _

_Then moments later Ziva was sitting in Kate's old desk as Tony walked in_

_He was mumbling something…"Freaking hate Mondays, if Gibbs sees me like this" a very angry looking, dirty agent tried to say on his way to his desk. Ziva felt a smile crush her lips. This was America. Lazy people no stress._

Ziva smiled at the memory of their first real meeting. Or her first day at NCIS if you like.

"It's meaningless to just sit here while I could contact some people to try and actually get anything out of this" Ziva said walking over to the TV.

Gibbs grabbed her arm lightly and stood up. "Any of you got anything?"

"Well no symbols that I can see yet Gibbs" said Abby.

"Well it is clear that he wants to urn your life upside down. And eh wants to ruin your life, so he knows exactly where to hit you" ducky said

Ziva stood frozen and slowly sunk back into her chair. He was right of course

_It was almost a year since she had arrived at NCIS. And everything was falling apart. Gibbs was in the hospital. Blown up by a bomb from a terrorist nobody seemed to know. As the elevator stopped and Ziva stepped out, the voices of Abby and McGee could be heard. Talking about all the mess on the pictures could be Gibbs._

_At last Ziva couldn't stand it anymore, "For God sake Abby it's not!" _

"_But what if it was!" the Goth said stubbornly_

"_Then they would be more coffee brown then red"_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Abby hit Ziva. Ziva hit her back. Abby hit her again. And Ziva of course hit her back_

Gibbs looked between the two women and then looked back at the screen.

Authors Note:

I'm leaving for a camping trip Sunday so I'm updating two chapters today and then I won't be back till after Thursday, this is the first of two I'm updating today. So Please review I'd like your input. If you guys have any ideas or… yeah let me know J


	5. Chapter 5

Words:

Shalom: Hello/goodbye/peace

Lo: No

Ken: Yes

Abba: Father/Dad

Ima: Mom

_**Bold italics= text in video/ letter**_

_Italics= in video_

**CHAPTER 5:**

_Gibbs was sleeping quietly on his hospital bed. Ziva needed to wake him up, he was badly needed and well she refused to give up on him. She was furious. _

"_Do you always finish peoples' sentences?" _

"_Only when I'm in a hurry"_

_He didn't look as bad as she had imagined _

"_I CAN"T REMEMBER!" he shouted_

"_Try harder!" she yelled back_

"_YES! That's a start"_

"_what is" confusion all over his face_

"_The old Gibb's stare! You gave it to all of us! Me, Tony, McGee!"_

Tony and McGee chuckled at that

"_I don't know what you're talking about!"_

_She took his hand, smacking the back of her head. Seeing how flashbacks invaded his mind._

"_Kate…Remember Kate?...Ari shot Kate…and I…"_

"_You shot your brother to save me." He said remembering and Ziva broke down into tears… Gibbs embraced her and then the scene changed_

_Ziva sneaked into the old house…the one that the team was now currently in. A deep muffled voice sounded from the basement. "I have killed enough men in my life Ari…It will be just as sweet watching you die" said Gibbs_

_The charming and yet so dangerous smirk crushed Ari's lips as he lifted Gibbs' rifle _

"_Goodbye…"_

_He didn't get the chance to say anything else as a nine millimeter bullet found its way into his head. Killing him where he stood. Gibbs startled looked up at her. By their own accord, Ziva's legs began to walk down the stairs. _

They all stared at Ziva for a second. Everyone didn't know what to say. They all believed that Gibbs had killed Ari. Gibbs looked at McGee and then nodded slightly. McGee got up and put in the second to last DVD.

_**Poor little Ziva, after Jenny was killed and you were sent back to Mossad, I guess she didn't tell you everything that happened there…**_

"_Michael I am pregnant…"said Ziva shamefully_

"_When how?"_

"_On the last case…when I had to go undercover in the sex slave industry"_

"_Okay Ziva we can figure this out"_

"_We are not telling my father promise me Michael" Michael nodded and then the scene changed again…_

_Michael and Eli David were in his office talking._

"_You are quite certain?"_

"_Yes director she told me herself"_

"_Okay…this was not part of the plan. You will go to America, tracing up this terrorist cell, leaving no trace. When Ziva's first mission is completed she will join you. During the first mission you will make sure she loses the baby. I don't care how you do it. IF the accident is out and she dies, she is just another agent down understood?" his eyes were cold as ice and Michael knew he had no choice. _

Ziva's face went paler than a piece of paper. Gibbs scooted a little closer to her and took her hand in his rubbing her hand gently. She looked down at his hand in appreciation and then looked up at the screen.

_The light reflected on the white walls of the hospital rooms, blinding the intruders. The nurse blocked the light with her hand and slowly released the curtains, quietly so she wouldn't wake her patient. Ziva was lying in her bed motionless. Her eyes were dark and distant as if trying to hide herself completely from the world and hoping she would just disappear. And then a lone tear trickled down her face, for the baby she had lost in the explosion. _

Ducky sat in his seat. The tears were slowly rolling down his face. This was a sight of Ziva he had never seen before. He knew she had one, but it was hard to fine because she hid it well behind her walls. She was a strong and independent woman, bat at the same time she was thirsting for someone who was capable of tearing down those walls. The Scottish man felt pity. Something he very well knew the Israeli did not appreciate. She had suffered so much during her life.

Ziva not sure what to do slid her hand out of Gibbs' and sat in the chair wringing her hands. She was in shock. She couldn't believe her father could do that to her. Well she could believe it but wasn't sure how to deal with it.

_Ziva was sitting on her bed in her apartment (this is after s he came back from Season 6), once again holding the green pill that could kill you in minutes. The camera then moved to the video that was being played on the TV. It was the late director Jenny Shepard the she started talking._

"_So Ziva, if you're seeing this then I'm dead, and in that case you obviously went to the place we talked about when we were in Cairo together. Our safe haven that no one knew about except for us. If someone else finds this well then they're going to be in a big surprise. Then the director switched languages to something that sounded like Hebrew._

_**Well clearly I have no idea what she's saying here…but I bet Gibbs may want to know along with the rest of the people cause she does bring them up if you remember.**_

_Then the video sped up and she was saying their names (in English of course) but talking about them in the weird language. _

Tony paused the video again. "Ziva….what'd she say?" But when he looked over Ziva had once again vanished.

Ziva was driving as fast as she could back to her house. Cursing in Hebrew she slammed on the breaks when the rights turned red. She knew they would know that she was gone by now. She knew that they wanted to see the video Jenny left her. But she couldn't it was far too personal. Stuff about Gibbs, Ducky, Tony all of them and even herself although it was all in code so she could share the parts she wanted to.

When the lights turned green she took off again, but she hadn't gotten very far when her phone rang.

"David" she answered curtly

"David where the HELL did you go?" Gibbs yelled into the phone. She winced slightly at the sound of his voice and then calmly replied,

"Well Gibbs I know you guys want answers and I don't exactly remember everything that was on the tape" she explained

"That's bull shit Ziva, you have a photographic memory and an extraordinary memory because of Mossad"

"Okay fine. Gibbs I had to get out of your house I'll be back in ten" and with that she hung up.

Her phone started ringing again but she ignored it because she was just pulling up to her apartment. Checking to make sure there were no trip wires or possible bomb threats she entered her apartment, cleared every room and then went to go get the key for one of their safe havens. She grabbed the small silver key and made her way out of her apartment again and out onto the street. Ziva hopped into her car and sped off towards the hiding place of the DVD Jen left for her.

She looked out and the long rows of tombstones. The memorial yard for decorated veterans and people who served their country lay in peace here she thought as she walked down the rows of tombstones towards the one that she had visited every week. A minute later she stood looking down at the white tombstone that read:

Director Jennifer Shepard of NCIS. Then beneath that it said:

"Learn. Learn from past mistakes so you can make the right choices in the future".

Ziva smiled at the quote remembering the day Jenny had first said that to her in Cairo. Memories catching up to her a little, she remembered when she first met Jenny as a bright agent who she was partnered with.

~~~Flashback~~~

Ziva couldn't believe, her the best at Mossad was going to be paired up with a no body from the Untied States for a mission in Cairo. She had tried to convince the director to change his mind but his only reply was: "My Zivaleh you must learn from things, and I do not make exceptions for anyone especially not you." He said and then he dismissed her.

"Agent Shepard?" She asked looking at the red head. Agent Shepard had red hair that went a little past her shoulders.

"Call me Jenny" she said

"You must be Ziva" Ziva just nodded making it clear that she was not looking forward to this assignment.

"Yes." Ziva said then

"Okay well Ziva perhaps we should go inside and discuss the mission at hand shall we?" Jenny said

Ziva nodded and then leading the way led Jenny into one of the empty rooms in Mossad.

Authors Note:

I'm leaving for a camping trip Sunday I won't be back till after Thursday, So Please review I'd like your input. If you guys have any ideas or… yeah let me know J


	6. Chapter 6

Words:

Shalom: Hello/goodbye/peace

Lo: No

Ken: Yes

Abba: Father/Dad

Ima: Mom

_**Bold italics= text in video/ letter**_

_Italics= in video_

**CHAPTER 6:**

"So are you briefed on the mission?" Ziva asked

"Yes Ziva and I thought we should go over it before we leave for Cairo".

"Of course" Ziva said and they started talking about the mission

"Okay so we are going to infiltrate one of Hammas leader's sons. He will be my target and the goal is that you are an American looking at the sights and you also happen to be one of my good friends". Ziva said

"Yes. So are you ready for this mission?"

"It is not the first one I have had in…seducing men" Ziva replied curtly.

~~~12 Hours Later~~~

Ziva's hands were broken, so were several of her ribs, she had a concussion and she was bound to a chair without knowing where her partner Jenny was. Painfully, Ziva started at the knots that tied her hands behind her. She fought back a whimper as she numbly used her already broken fingers to untie her hands, and then her feet. When she slowly stood up and surveyed the small cell that she had been put in. She went over to the door and found it locked of course. Thinking for a minute Ziva reached above her head and pulled out one of her bobby pins and picked the lock on the door. She knew she only had minutes before she was found out. She swiftly broke the guards neck, grabbed his gun and made her way down the hall looking for her partner. Ziva found her in the last room in the same condition she was in. Painfully she untied her partner, lifted her up over her shoulders and carried her out of her cell.

Jenny started to stir then.

"Ziva what are you doing you need to go" she said

"I am not leaving without you" Ziva said and she picked up her pace a little looking for a way out of the building they were being kept in.

Just then she heard the guards coming towards them. She swore inwardly as she started at a run even though it was painful carrying Jenny on her shoulders with three broken ribs. Finally she made it to a car. Buckling Jenny in the back she climbed into the front of the car. The car was taking constant fire as she hotwired the car and then she swerved out into the desert night, heading away from the building. Ziva only stopped once they got to a gas station, threatened the owner to keep his mouth shut as she filled up the car for free and used his phone to call Mossad.

"Hello this is Officer Ziva David."

"Ah hello my Zivaleh" Director David answered

"Our cover was blown, we were captured for a few days and we made our escape, we need a helicopter to transport us to the Mossad hospital"

"I am disappointed Zivaleh, however your transport will be here for you and Agent Shepard within the hour. We have a location on your signal."

"Thank you. Shalom." Ziva said

"Shalom".

"Jenny, wake up alright, we're getting out of here one hour tops." Ziva said

"T-Th-Thank you Ziva. For coming and rescuing me" she said

"I'm sure you would have done the same for me" she said brushing off the thanks

~~~back to present~~~

Ziva looked down at the gravestone and felt along the edges until she found the spot and tugging slightly she pulled on the hollow part of the tombstone, grabbed the DVD and then placed it back in place. And then made her way back to Gibbs' house where she knew they would be waiting.

"That was a hell of a lot longer then 10 minuets Ziva" Gibbs said frustrated

"Traffic" Ziva said as she made her way back up to the sitting room, everyone was in the same place and the DVD hadn't moved even a millisecond from when she had left.

"Where'd you go Ziva? We were all worried about you!" said Abby as she stood up to give her a hug.

"McGee put this in. It's what Jenny left me. I know you guys want to see it, but just a reminder, this message was left to me so don't try to expect too much okay?" Ziva said more softly at the last part.

"Uhhh Ziva? How are we going to know what it says?" Ducky Asked.

"I'll translate it for you." Ziva said Dully.

Just then their late director's face appeared on the screen again and as she began to talk

"_So Ziva, if you're seeing this then I'm dead, and in that case you obviously went to the place we talked about when we were in Cairo together. Our safe haven that no one knew about except for us. If someone else finds this well then they're going to be in a big surprise."_

With that Ziva started translating as Jenny continued

"I would first off like to say how glad I am that you fit in with Gibbs, Ducky, Tony Abby and McGee, I was worried you wouldn't, considering who your brother is. I know they don't know who he was before he went evil like we did. I truly think your brother Ari was a great person until he saw your father in Gibbs. But really I think he was just threatened and angry, and I'm sorry if what I say offends you. I was thinking back to our mission, in Cairo. When we first met and how you thought I was a complete idiot who didn't have any clue what to do and what to expect. I sure showed you didn't I? Well I guess it wasn't all that great considering we did get captured. To this day I still feel like I owe you for Cairo, I got you the job at NCIS to get you away from you're father, but you were never really that far away, he still snatched you up sometimes like the soldier he made you to be. God I remember though being beaten up pretty badly and then all of a sudden you come into my cell, with broken ribs, hands and a broken leg and you carried me out of that cell so we wouldn't have to put up with their torture anymore. You carried me to safety Ziva. You risked you're life when you didn't have to. I owe you my life. Several times in fact considering two weeks after when I was still recovering, you of course had been sent on mission only days after we made it to the hospital. I wanted to yell and scream at your father because he was sending you out when you were in no shape to perform any sort of mission. But I couldn't because I needed to heal. I felt and still do feel like a coward for not helping or trying to step in, but I didn't. Remember what you said to me when you came and visited me before going on that mission right after we got back? You said all we can do to move forward is: "Learn. Learn from past mistakes so you can make the right choices in the future".

That is what I want on my gravestone Ziva. You're quote that you said to me and I kept thinking about that everyday you were gone. I learned from those mistakes and other ones that I told you about. Like leaving Gibbs in Paris to deal with the police as I carried out the rest of the mission, or dragging Tony into my riff with (The Frog S4 NCIS). One that I should have involved you in instead because you knew a lot more about it then he did, considering his organization was the one who captured us in the firs place. We both shared that pain that he did to us, but you were better at hiding it then I was due to your training. I was not prepared for what had happened I know you were because of your father and I am sorry for that too. I wish I could take out your father, but I know that they would only blackmail you into taking their place." Gibbs stopped the movie

"Is that true Ziver? Will they blackmail you into being the next director of Mossad If Eli dies?"

"Yes, I am his only living heir, and the way Mossad works is you have to have an Heir. And you only pass it on if you get too old, or you die." Ziva said

Gibbs nodded and then continued the movie again

"I've done a lot of bad things Ziva, and I hope you can forgive me for all of them. Mostly I'm sorry for leaving you and Tony in L.A. I knew that I should have trusted you with what was going on I knew that you knew something was up. But I hoped Tony would delay you. But when you came to my hotel room right before I was about to leave I was so startled. I couldn't believe you had shown up. I'm sorry for my behavior, you were my partner and you had saved my life and I should not have aid that stuff to you."

Ziva stopped translating after that, the rest of the conversation was private between her and Jenny.

"Umm Ziva?" Tony asked

"That is the rest that is important. The rest was a personal message for me"

Tony nodded understandingly and looked back at the TV as it went blank ending the DVD.

Authors Note:

CrazyNinjaChickZiver- Thank you so much I'm glad you like it!

Gibbs'favorite- Thank you I had an awesome time camping and I'm glad you like the story

I hope you like it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know J


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bold italics= text in video/ letter**_

_Italics= in video_

CHAPTER 7:

"We still have no idea who did this? Ziva asked

"No, I mean not really there weren't any real symbols left to see". Abby said

"Wait I think there's more clips to see on the video..."

"Haven't we seen enough?" Ziva snapped

"Ziver… what if there's more information in the remaining clips?"

Ziva sighed and sat back down on the chair, as McGee put in the DVD that the unknown man sent.

_**I hope by now you have shared what Jenny left you Ziva. Let's see if you can figure out who I am by these last two clips. **_

_The screen changed, and fell upon a young woman strapped to a chair in a dirt cell. She was bound and heavily beaten. Ziva's face came into full view then. _

Abby gasped. She knew Ziva's time in Somalia had been bad, but not that bad. The TV showed Ziva's faced completely swollen, her eyes looked almost shut because of the black eyes that bloomed from them.

_The door opened and Saleem stepped in and he started to yell. He was yelling in Arabic but the words were written under the screen._

"_You Jewish Bitch! Tell me EVERYTHING you know about NCIS! Do it tell me NOW!"_

_Ziva refrained from talking._

"_OH SO IT'S GOING TO BE THE HARD WAY IS IT?" Saleem yelled as he grabbed a whip from his belt. He left for a moment and came back with two men who lifted the Ziva up onto a hook, her face facing the screen. Saleem whipped her ten times, and each time Ziva stayed silent, not letting her captor see that she was in pain. _

"_Alright, now let's try that again" Saleem said, walking over to face Ziva. "Tell me everything you know about NCIS"_

"_Go to hell" said Ziva hoarsely. Saleem pulled a knife out of his belt and sliced open her stomach, not deep enough to do any real harm. _

"_Why are you protecting these worthless Americans? Why are you taking all of this for a bunch of stupid. Worthless. Americans. I did some research. This Abby person who works in a lab do you really think she'll come save you? She was so angry with you when you didn't arrive home on the plane with them after your visit in Israel after Michaels death."_

"_SHUT UP!" Yelled Ziva. Saleem just laughed and continued._

"_What about Ducky? The medical examiner/ psychologist, why the need to save him when you could tell me all about what they do and their schedules so I can infiltrate them" _

"_I would never" said Ziva_

"_Who is it that you are protecting so much? McGee? Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo? The man who killed your boyfriend months ago?" _

"_Michael was only pretending he was never my boyfriend" said Ziva_

"_Ahhhh so who then? Is it the Former Marine Sniper Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Ziva was silent. _

"_So it is? WELLL this is interesting why the urge to protect him... OH wait let me guess it's because he lost so much already you want to protect the team because they are like family to him… I mean he already had a family so why the need to protect him? What was that woman's name, the one who was murdered her name was Shan-?" _

"_SHUT UP! DO NOT SPEAK YOU PIG! HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?" yelled Ziva. _

"_Well Ziva, or wait what does your father call you? Zivaleh? Mossad had intense background information done on the NCIS personnel who are now your team…authorized by Rivkin of course before he went to D.C. You see, Rivkin was supposed to kill you, and your team, but… he was un-able to infiltrate, or give me the information I needed on the security in that Navy Yard. SO…That is why you are here." _

"_I will never give up that information" said Ziva_

"_Oh you will Zivaleh. You see everyone falls under torture at some point…" After he said that he pulled out his rope again and started beating her with it severely. When she did not scream he stormed out of the room. _

_The scene changed and it was a split screen. (Vertically split one side showed Tony and McGee and the other side showed Ziva still in her cell alone…this is when they rescued them but before Ziva was brought in). _

_Saleem was interrogating Tony. _

"_Is there anyone else here?" Silence… "ANSWER ME" _

"_Ya know this is like a movie…ya know the one about the—" _

_SMACK! Saleem hit him in the face. Then Saleem made his way into Ziva's room. _

"_TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Saleem yelled. And when she didn't answer he started again._

"_You bitch! You Jewish whore!" he yelled, and then he raped her. _

Tony and Tim were staring at the screen shocked for a minute as Saleem started to cut off her clothes, and then they turned away, unable to watch what was happening. Abby was crying in McGee's shoulder. Ducky looked over at Ziva and was surprised to see she had moved to the floor next to Gibbs and was silently crying into Gibbs' shoulder and Gibbs' arms were wrapped protectively around her with his chin on her head. Gibbs looked up at Ducky and then looked back down at Ziva, and pulled her even closer to him.

_After Saleem raped her, he put her close back on her and said_

"_Come with me bitch" he led them into the place where they were holding Tim and Tony. _

"_Questions are being asked in town about missing NCIS agents. I am concerned that US forces might be mobilized. One of you will tell me the identities and locations of the operatives in the area, and the other will die. [Removes hood, revealing Ziva] I will give you a moment to decide who lives." And then Saleem leaves the room._

"_So... how was your summer?" Asked Tony_

"_Out of everyone in the world who could have found me, it had to be you?" she asked. Tony nodded and said_

"_You're welcome. So, are you glad to see me?" _

"_You should not have come."_

"_All right, then. Good catching up. I'll be going now. [Tony tries to stand, but is chained to the chair] Oh, yeah, I forgot.[he chuckles] Taken prisoner!"_

"_Are you all right, McGee?"Asked Ziva_

"_I'm just glad you're alive." Said McGee_

"_You thought I was dead?" Ziva asked_

"_Oh, yeah." Said Tony _

"_Then why are you here?" asked Ziva _

"_We wanted to avenge your death"_

"_So you will die with me. You should have left me alone." Said Ziva_

"_Okay. Look, everything is different without you. Gibbs is sterner than ever, Abby cried for a long time after you left. It's just not the same –" said Tony_

"_I did not ask for anyone to put themselves in harm's way for me. I do not deserve it."_

"_Is that what you're doing out here? Some kind of monastic experience? Penance?"_

"_It is justified."Ziva said stubbornly _

"_Get over yourself."_

"_I have". She said… After a long silence Tony sighed and filled Ziva in on the plan…and then asked: _

"_Look Ziva we don't have long can you fight?" _

"_I-I… yes I can" said Ziva._

"_Okay good, now we wait" _

"_Alright we're leaving" yelled Saleem _

"_OH great field trips I love them" said Tony_

"_Nope now tell us everything you know and how you found us" yelled Saleem pulling a knife on Ziva. _

"_Wait don't kill her! Just hold off" said Tony. Saleem pulled out a knife and put it against Ziva's throat. _

"_I don't make bargains" said Saleem_

"_Do you make pizza?" asked Tony_

"_What is that?" Saleem asked_

"_Okay I've told you about the brains. I've told you about the guts. I've told you about the muscle. The scientist, the politician, the leader. I told you about every member of the team, except myself. The part I play."_

"_Which is?" asked Saleem_

"_I'm the wildcard. I'm the guy who looks at the reality in front of him and refuses to accept it. Like right now I should be terrified, right, but I'm not. Because I just can't stop thinking about the movie __True Lies__. You know, where __Arnie__'s strapped to the chair and shot full of truth serum. He picks his cuffs and kills everybody. You have thirty seconds to live, Saleem."_

"_You are still bound! You are lying!" Saleem said. _

"_I can't lie remember? And I didn't say I was going to be the one to kill you. Remember when I told you my boss is a sniper?" Tony asked_

_BANG!_

_Ziva looked up as a bullet went into Saleem's skull. He fell where he stood. She sat there frozen un-able to believe that it was all finally over. Just then another one of Saleem's men came in and Gibbs shot him as McGee untied Tony and Ziva and then Tony and McGee carried a limp Ziva out into the hallway. When they reached a hallway they saw Gibbs standing before them and he said._

"_Let's go home" _

Authors Note:

Hey so I thought I'd let you know I'm writing a crossover story with NCIS LA and it's a relationship between Callen and Ziva (once again very mild…I don't like too big of romantic relationships in my stories…) I haven't posted it yet, I want to get a few more chapters done before I start uploading that one but let me know if you think you may enjoy reading that one. Thanks!

I hope you liked this chapter…I don't know if anyone's even read the last chapter I posted….WARNING: I may not continue this story I'm up to Chapter 11 right now…so please review and let me know if I should or not,. Thanks and please review on this chapter in general too. I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know J


	8. Chapter 8

Bold italics= text in video/ letter

Italics= in video

CHAPTER 8:

McGee paused the video for a minute and the entire team sat there in silence, they couldn't believe what they had seen. Ziva, who was still in Gibbs' arms, was staring at the screen blankly. They all knew what she had been hiding from Somalia. They now all knew that she had been raped. She felt dirty and un-clean. Abby wiped her tears from her eyes and then went down to the floor where Ziva and Gibbs were. Gibbs let go of Ziva for a minute so Abby could hug her, and then Abby went back into her spot in between Tony and McGee to watch the final video. Gibbs intertwined his hand with Ziva's as McGee hit play and the final video began.

_**Well Ziva… last video, I hope everyone likes it… well I guess it will be a shock to some to see what happens in this one. I mean you the Ninja as Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo would say. To those of you who don't know this is Ziva's first night back after you guys rescued her. Enjoy**_

_Ziva was lying in Gibbs' spare room asleep. Then she started tossing and turning everywhere, in the middle of a horrible nightmare. She screamed and then they saw Gibbs running into the room and to her side. But Ziva, still in the dream lashed out at him and then ran and hid in one of the corners. _

"_Ziva?" _

"_Ziver? It's me Gibbs. You're safe now you're in America alright?" _

"_Ziva come on wake up please?"_

_Ziva was shaking in the corner but her eyes flashed with recognition and confusion when Gibbs had said please. _

"_Gibbs?" Ziva asked softly_

"_Yeah it's me" he said sighing with relief_

"_I am sorry Gibbs I- I had a night horse"_

"_nightmare Ziver" _

"_Yeahh that" _

"_You wanna talk about it?" Ziva shook her head._

"_Alright well let's get you up back into bed you need your rest."_

"_It hurts everywhere Gibbs" _

"_I know Ziver I know I'm so sorry we didn't try to kill him sooner, if we had you wouldn't have had to go through what you did" _

"_That is a sign of weakness Gibbs" she said smirking a little_

"_Not right now it's not" Gibbs said. Gibbs helped her back up into the bed but when he tried to let go she just squeezed his hand and made room for him on the bed. Gibbs looked at her and then climbed into bed next to her she curled up next to him resting her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Gibbs pulled the covers up and then looked down at her. _

"_It'll be alright Ziver…just give it time and we're all here to help you through it you just gotta ask"_

"_Thank you Gibbs" she said and then moving up slightly she kissed him lightly on the lips for a minute. It was a sweet gentle kiss, but also filled with lots of love. _

"_Alright, get some rest Ziver." Ziva nodded and rested her head against his chest again. After a minute he looked down at her as he was playing with her hair. _

"_I love you Ziva" he whispered. _

"_Love you too Gibbs" she mumbled and then they both fell asleep._

_**Awwww how touching! Looks like Gibbs found another wife! So Zivaleh, I do hope you've figured out who I am by now. It would really be a shame to know that you could have stopped me from murdering one of your friends here. I'm going to give you one clue to help you figure out whom I am, and then two more to figure out whom the target is. **_

_The screen went black but there was still audio._

"_Hello Zivaleh, can you figure out who I am by my voice? You should… that's your clue to find me. Now I know your anxious to figure out who my target is, and shocker, it's one of your lovely team members. The interesting thing about the word 'partner' is that it can have several meanings in your case. Your partner could mean your lover…oh wait you and Gibbs are taking it slow… well I can't say I don't blame you after what Saleem and his men did to you, I wonder, how Gibbs would feel if he saw all of the different scars they gave you…well that's for another time. Your partner could also mean you're working partner, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. The question to you is; which partner am I talking about? Good Luck!" _

The tape went to a stop. Ziva looked around at everyone, and suddenly felt very overwhelmed.

"Ummm… I'll be back in a minute" she said

"Where ya goin Ziva?" Asked McGee

"I just need to think, I'll be downstairs…" she said and then she walked out of the room. After a minute of silence Ducky started to speak

"You know Jethro, I thought we were through with the secrets"

"What are you talkin' about Duck?"

"Well you and Ziva of course.. I mean com on Gibbs did you expect us to just watch it and not say anything?" asked Abby, cutting off Ducky before he could speak

"Rule number Four. (If you have a secret, the best thing is to keep it to yourself the second-best is to tell one other person if you must. There is no third best) we didn't know where things were headed, and even if we wanted to explore that option."

"And…have you?" asked Ducky "I mean it has been what 3 months since that night?"

"Yeah it has…. Well we're taking things slow and just enjoying each other's company"

"But you are dating right?" Tim asked confused. Gibbs nodded.

"YAYYY Gibbs! I'm so happy for both of you! I mean sure I wished you told us…but I mean I get why you didn't anyway because of the whole Rule Number 12 thing..What happened with that now anyways?"

"Rule Number 12 was for me and Jenny and I realize it probably wasn't the best one it is still in place, but as long as I get to approve whoever it is you're covered by Rule 51 (sometimes you're wrong)."

"Sooooooo if Timmy and I have been dating for like a year is that okay?"

"Ya know Abbs I knew you guys had been dating and if I had a problem with it I would have said something already"

"Wait you knew? How?...wait never mind your Gibbs you know everything!" said Abby happily.

"Thanks Boss" said McGee. Gibbs just nodded and then looked down the stairs to see if Ziva was coming back yet.

"So who do we think the target is Boss you or me?" asked Tony.

"I think my dear boy that will depend on who is the one who sent the videos, if it is a family friend it may be Tony, but if it was someone who perhaps was very close to Ari, or once had a relationship with Ziva it could be Gibbs… Either way it depends. And we won't know until we figure out who this person was." Said Ducky

Just then Ziva re-entered the room. Gibbs looked up at her with concern written all over his face and she gave him a quick smile before addressing the room.

"I believe, I know who the suspect is" Ziva said tentatively

"Who Ziver?" Gibbs asked

"His name is Jacob Ali he was one of my best friends growing up and he used to be very close to the three of us"

"The three of us?" asked McGee

"Ari, Tali and I… he used to have a crush on Tali, which is another reason why I believe it is him because she was not mentioned in the videos at all"

"So do you have any idea who he's targeting?" asked Abby

"Unfortunately, we never dated which rules out romantics, we were never close enough to share a lot of information with each others, we were never partners at Mossad or in the army, which also rules out partnership. Therefore the cues we were looking for regarding if his target is Tony or Gibbs is lost. Which means the only way to know which one is the target is to get Jacob first"

"Do you really call Gibbs 'Gibbs' when your together?" Tony asked "I mean that's okay but I just thought since we know your dating now and all you guys can stop pretending and stuff" Tony said quickly. Gibbs looked at Tony in amusement and then at Ziva.

"So anywayssss what are we going to do?" asked Tony

"Well considering that he has videos of my entire life so far means that most of the safe houses I have made are now not available to us. There is one however that still works, but I do not want to share that here or with electronics because I am sure we are being watched"

"So what's your plan Ziver?" asked Gibbs

"To take all of you to the safe house"

"And what if that one is compromised"

"Oh don't worry the one I am thinking about there is no way for him to get working electronics there."

"Alright then let's go" Gibbs said. And everyone grabbed their stuff and headed to the escalade that Tim drove over.

"Ziver wait a sec" said Gibbs. Abby smiled at the pair and then headed to the car.

"Tony's right you know, you can call me Jethro, like you do when it's just us" Gibbs said. Ziva smiled

"I know it will take some getting used to"

"Are you happy they know?"

"Yes" said Ziva

Gibbs smiled his blue eyes sparkling and then he lifted Ziva's face up to his and kissed her on the lips. Gibbs loved the feel of Ziva's soft lips on is but knowing they were all in danger ended the kiss after a couple of seconds and took her hand and the couple made their way out to the car.

Authors Note:

Sorry guys for that little whatever it was comment I wrote on the last chapter. I've had a couple of frustrating days lately, mom took away my computer, I have a few chapters done…but its been making me frustrated and well it's all better now, **I am **continuing this story…anyways sorry about that. I hope you liked this chapter and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know J


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So the motel room, I decided even though it looks really creepy on the outside it has a great inside… its more like a fancy suite type thing anyways they lay out is kind of like this, there are two king size beds, a bathroom, closet, and a couch and chair. The couch back is faced towards the foot of the bed. (So if lets say someone sat up in bed they would see the back of the couch).

CHAPTER 9:

Ziva had been driving for hours but they finally made it to a motel that was just a few miles away from where the safe house was. She pulled into the safe house and looked in her rearview mirror at her companions. It was 11:00 PM and they were tired.

"Okay guys wake up!" she said and when their eyes all started to flutter she said

"I'm going to go to the office and get some rooms meanwhile, you unload whatever stuff you have and then meet me inside" Ziva said

"Great nothing like a creepy motel in the middle of no where" Tony said grumpily. Ziva ignoring him got out of the car and made her way to the office. She felt Gibbs fall instep beside her and take her hand. She looked up at him and smiled and then walked into the office

"Hi, I seem to have left my keys, can I have the keys for rooms 112, 113 and 114 please?" she asked

"Lilly Monroe?" asked the lady

"Yes that's right" Ziva said pulling out a fake ID that she had stored in her pocket.

"Here you go!" said the lady as she handed Ziva the keys

"Okay let's go" said Ziva and went back outside where the team was waiting for them. "Follow me" Ziva said to the group and made her way to one of the rooms, she opened the door and ushered them all inside.

"Umm Ziver one question" Gibbs said

"Yes?" she said expectantly

"Why did you give her an ID that said Lilly Monroe and how long have you had these available for?" Gibbs asked

"WHAT?" said Tony and Tim at the same time.

"I wanted to be prepared" said Ziva shrugging her shoulders slightly

"How long?" Gibbs asked

"Since I first received the job at NCIS" Ziva said

"So when Vance came?" Tim asked

"No, I mean when I came as a Mossad Liaison Officer, when Jenny and I first came to work for NCIS" Ziva mumbled

"Why on earth would you buy this many of motel rooms?" asked Ducky

"In case of emergencies, which it turns out was a good idea…Are we done? We all need sleep before we go to the safe house" said Ziva irritated slightly and then moved to the bed and stripped all of the sheets off of it.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked shocked

"Just watch" said Ziva and she flipped off the mattress. Underneath it was a wooden base. Ziva felt along the crack for a moment and then pulled. Underneath the wood were 12 medium sized black duffle bags.

"What is in there?" Asked McGee worrying slightly.

Ziva didn't answer and instead began to pull the bags out. Each bag they noticed had grey stitching in the written in a complex language.

"What language is that?" asked Tony

"It is Hebrew…well sort of Hebrew" said Ziva

"What do you mean sort of?" asked Tony

"I'll explain later" said Ziva and then handed a bag to McGee. "That is yours McGee." She said and then she grabbed another "This is yours Abby" "Ducky" "Jethro" she said as she passed each of them a bag. They looked shocked at her and then each of them slowly opened their bags.

"Umm Ziva?" asked McGee

"What?" she said exasperatedly

"Oh my god Ziva how did you get this?" Abby asked holding up one of her brain matter shirts. "I've been looking for this for—"

"Let me guess since around the time she started right?" Tony asked as he too held up one of his shirts that he had thought vanished.

"I may have snuck into each of your houses to steal clothes for each of you when I first came…" Ziva said nonchalantly.

"Even me?" Ducky asked

"I wanted to make sure that if there was an emergency we would all be ready" Ziva said

Gibbs just laughed and kissed her on the temple before looking in his own bag. The others, in turn rummaged through the rest of their bags. In each bag there were a couple pairs of T-Shirts, Jeans, and Sweats, a swim suit, under garments, toothbrush, toothpaste, and a brush for Abby, sun screen, lotion and any other overnight necessity. There were also things in there that didn't originally belong to them like big winter coats and snow pants, new shoes for each of them and snow boots.

"So please one at a time change out of those clothes in the bathroom and put on the pajamas I packed for each of you and then come back out" Ziva ordered. Each of them did what they were told and 5 minutes later they were all sitting on the bed opposite to the one Ziva had pulled out the clothes bags and were looking at her.

"So what now?" Tony asked "Cause I'm starving" he said whining

"I figured you would say that" Ziva said and then grabbed the remaining 5 bags and tossed them their bag (the bags once again had their name on it). "Your bag has non-perishable food in there, I did dossiers on all of you and part of that was knowing what foods you like" she said quickly because Tony was holding a can of non-spicy chili "There is food for every meal and enough food to last you for 5 days… as you noticed, same number of days I planned for your clothes bags."

"I can't believe you did all of this" Tim said in awe

"I wanted to be prepared for a situation where we needed to disappear for at least a couple of days. Three sounded like too little so I picked 5 because 7 seemed over the head"

"Over the top" said Tony rolling his eyes slightly

"Yes that" said Ziva

"Ziva, there are still two bags in there…" said Ducky

"Yes those are Jenny's" she said looking down slightly

"You prepared for her too?" asked Ducky

"Of course I did. She was my partner once, and also the Director" She said and then put the wooden board back over the duffle bags and made the bed again. She looked back at the team who were currently each snacking on something in their bags.

"I'm sorry guys but I need you to move to this bed now"

"Oh god you hid more stuff?" asked Tony

"Of Course" Ziva said smiling and then took apart the other bed. Inside were 8 very large duffle bags.

"What's in those?" asked Abby. Ziva smiled for a minute and looked up at Gibbs, he smirked slightly and then they said at the same time

"Weapons"

Ziva pulled out two bags, and opened them. "This bag" she said pointing to one of them "are a ton of Sigs" and in this bag "she said pointing to the bag that was next to it, "has all of the ammunition. There is more ammunition then guns obviously…These two" she said pulling another set of bags out "are high level machine guns…same as the other two" she said pointing to the bag of Sigs and ammunition (AN: I don't know anything about guns so im just calling bullets and whatever else you need to fire a gun ammunition) "Guns in one bag ammunition in the other. This bag you want to be careful with, it has a ton of C4 in it" said Ziva pointing to one that she decided to leave in the bed.

"Holy shit I am not sleeping there" said Tony

"Relax Tony, the matches are hidden somewhere far away from the C4, in fact they are in the room next door…remind me to get them later" she said. Gibbs just smirked at her and she smiled back at him again. "Anyways", she said pulling out the 6th and 7th bag. "These are a ton of sniper rifles and its ammunition" Finally she pulled out the last bag "This bag has rope, gun cleaning supplies 6 kits of cleaning supplies, a couple of tasers for Abby, " and then she pulled out a huge container…"And finally…Knives" Ziva said

"Remind me never to piss you off" Tony said as he looked at the bags of weapons in front of him. The rest of them sitting on the bed nodded silently, Gibbs just looked at her admiringly and then walked over to and pulled her into a hug. Abby "awwed" at the pair and they broke apart but still stood close to each other.

"Okay bed time. Abby and I are in this room… Gibbs- er Jethro you and Ducky are in room to the left of this one, room 112 and Tony and Tim you are in the room to the right room 114… Now Tony, Tim, Gibbs, above the vent" she said pointing to the one that was in her room. "Each room has a vent, in those rooms the screws are loose and inside you will find four Sigs okay?" They each nodded deciding it was not a good idea to question Ziva.

"Are you sure this is the safest, I mean Gibbs and I are the ones that are targeted" Tony said again

"Well, but I can't put you two in the same room and I can't leave anyone un-protected, the only way to make positively sure is if we all slept in here."

"Can we do that?" asked Abby

"Yeahhh can we?" asked McGee

"Fine whatever, thank god there is a couch and chair in here too" said Ziva. Ziva put the bed back together, leaving the weapons out and stashed them in the closet and then made that bed. Abby and McGee wandered over to that bed and meanwhile Tony and Ducky stayed next to the one by the door.

"Are we all settled now?" Ziva asked

"What about you and Jethro?" Ducky asked worriedly as he climbed onto his side of the bed.

"I'm going to sleep in the chair Ducky there is no need to worry" said Ziva as she made her way over to the chair. Ducky looked at Gibbs for a minute and then taking Ziva's advice closed his eyes. Ziva went into the bathroom where she too changed into her pajamas (black shorts with a matching black camisole) and then came back out. Everyone was settled down, including Gibbs who was now lying on the couch with a couple of blankets Ziva had pulled out of the closet Ziva locked the door and turned off the lights. Grabbing a gun from the end side table where she left it she made her way over to the chair when Gibbs lightly grabbed her wrist. She looked down at him and noticed he was scooting back against the frame of the couch to make room for her. She smiled and then carefully lay down next to him, (face to face). She wrapped her left arm around his waist and her right arm, which was squished between them held her gun firmly between them. Gibbs making sure the blankets covered her, and then wrapped his arms around her underneath the blankets. She looked up at him apologetically and nodded to her gun. Gibbs just smiled at her and then leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. Ziva sighed contently and nuzzled her face into his chest. She laid there for a minute listening to the sounds of her team mates breathing and then she too, fell asleep.

Authors Note:

So this chapter is actually longer than others, I just figured it needed to either be two short chapters or one long one so I made it one longer one. I hope you like it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know J


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10:**

Gibbs opened his eyes, not quite sure what had wakened him up. It soon became apparent however when he noticed that Ziva was shaking slightly. Gibbs cursed, DAMN Saleem and his men he thought knowing that Ziva was having another nightmare. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Ziva and started whispering in her ear. She calmed down slightly and then opened her eyes.

"Jethro?" She whispered

"Yeah it's me. You okay?"

"Yeah nightmare sorry for waking you"

"It's okay…wanna talk about it?" Gibbs asked as grabbed Ziva by the waist for a moment so he could swing his legs down so he was in a sitting position on the couch. Ziva sat up too and making sure the blankets were still wrapped around both of them curled up next to him and laid her head on his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat.

"I was in Somalia again but this time you were there too, you were bound heavily to a chair. Saleem and his men were torturing me and they made you watch." Ziva said shuddering. Gibbs wrapped one of his arms around her and with the one not around her he took his hand and intertwined it with hers. He looked at her and then kissed her forehead.

"It was just a dream" Gibbs said soothingly

"I know… I just—I don't know I would have done if that had happened and you were forced to watch them torture me"

"Well good thing we don't have to think about that"

"Yeah" Ziva said agreeing

"Hey Ziver?" Gibbs said

"Hmmm?" Ziva mumbled

"I'm sorry that we didn't get to you sooner….that we didn't try to come and get you sooner"

"I am just glad to be here; I didn't want or expect any of you to come."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked suddenly. Ziva sat up and looked at him their faces inches apart.

"Tell you what?"

"That you told Saleem to kill you instead of Tony and McGee"

"I did not want to think about it… I guess I was dealing with so much when I got back and I don't know are you mad?"

"No" Gibbs said truthfully

"Then why bring it up?"

"Just wanted to know" Gibbs said. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. It was still dark in the motel room.

"What are you thinking about?" Gibbs heard Ziva asked

"Just how amazing you are"

"Jethro!" Ziva said flustered slightly

"No really, you suffered months of torture, rape and confinement, and you were willing to sacrifice yourself to protect my team, and all of NCIS"

"Not really all of NCIS" Ziva said

"Yeahhh if you had told the information about our schedules than anyone could infiltrate our system and take out anyone on the Navy Yard." He paused for a minute. "You are one hell of a woman Ziva." He said.

Then leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was soft, sweet, but also careful because Gibbs didn't want to stir up any bad memories. They broke apart when the need for oxygen became too great.

"Hey Ziva, I want you to have something" Gibbs said. Ziva could hear the anxiousness in his voice as he said it

"What is it?" Ziva asked curiously.

Gibbs wordlessly pulled a chain out of his pocket. On the end of the chain was a dog tag. He put the chain in her hands and she studied it using her phone to look at it carefully it read. L. Gibbs and then a contact number.

"Jethro." Ziva said breathlessly. "I can't take this from you"

"Yes you can it's a gift. I've noticed that you seem to be missing something" he said clearly talking about her Star of David that Saleem had taken.

"But it is yours it is too special" Ziva argued

"Relax Ziver, I have one too." Gibbs said pulling the chain around his neck and showing her his dog tag which was identical to the one that he had just handed her.

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked

"100%." Gibbs said.

"Thank you Jethro" Ziva said and then put the chain around her neck. With one hand she held the dog tag and the other took Gibbs' hand again.

"I love you Ziva" said Gibbs

"Love you too" Ziva said and then she leaned up and kissed him again.

"We should get some sleep; we still have a ways to go before we get to the safe house." Ziva said standing up still holding onto his hand.

While Gibbs lay back down Ziva grabbed the gun that had fallen onto the floor and then climbed back onto the couch. Settling back into the position they had been when they first went to bed Ziva sighed contently. Gibbs kissed her hair and then shut his eyes pulling her even closer to him and they both nodded off to sleep.

Ducky lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had woken up a few minuets before Ziva's nightmare and instead of getting up decided to lay there and try to fall back asleep. He heard the entire exchange between Gibbs and Ziva. He was happy for them. He knew that Gibbs had suffered greatly after Shannon and Kelly died, and now after watching the videos knew that Ziva had a rough life as well. He knew that they would be good for each other.

Listening to their conversation Ducky assumed that Gibbs had given her one of his dog tags. Which was a true form of commitment from Gibbs, which was normally out of the ordinary for him, but Ducky was glad that Gibbs could act vulnerable around Ziva. They seemed like the perfect fit for each other, both had suffered so much, and they both were able to come out of it all and still be able to love.

Ducky's mind strayed from thinking about Gibbs and Ziva's conversation to Ziva, and how she had planned everything out in case of an emergency. He really had to hand it to her, when she decided to protect someone she was very thorough he thought about the clothes, food and weapons bags. He was surprised when he had looked in his bag and found some of his favorite tea. Ducky smiled to himself and then he too fell back asleep.

Authors Note:

So this chapter is a tad shorter than the others, and that's because the last one was really long and I know how I want to start the next chapter anyways. I hope you like it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know J


	11. Chapter 11

AN: SORRY! I normally post Mondays and Thursdays, but I didn't have time to post on Monday, but I will still be posting on Thursday.

**CHAPTER 11:**

Ziva woke up to sun streaming on her face; she grumbled and then hid her face in Gibbs' chest. After a minute she sighed and opened her eyes, she tried to sit up but Gibbs pulled her back down to him. He mumbled something that she didn't understand. She smiled and then leaned up and kissed him. After a couple seconds he started responding and kissed her back. She moved her head back slightly

"Morning" she whispered when he started grumbling she laughed quietly and kissed him again, she kissed him deeply and when after a minute they separated again.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like that all the time" Gibbs said smiling

"I gotta get ready for the day and pack the weapons in the car before waking everyone else up" Ziva said

"I'll help" Gibbs said sitting up more awake now.

"No Jethro it's okay" Ziva said

"No I want to." Gibbs said and then stood up pulling Ziva with him.

She laughed softly and then grabbed her clothes bag and headed into the bathroom. She came out five minutes later, wearing dark blue skinny jeans a green tank top Gibbs' dog tag still around her neck. Gibbs smiled at the sight of his dog tag around her neck. She had also added a touch of make up even though she didn't need it Gibbs thought. She walked up to Gibbs and said

"Your turn" she said smiling

While Gibbs got ready Ziva pulled out 4 guns, 6 knives and two tasers for Abby and Ducky. As she loaded the last gun Gibbs had walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her hair and then leaned down slightly to kiss her cheek.

"Good you're more awake now" Ziva said quietly so not to disturb their sleeping teammates. She spun around and kissed him lightly before handing him a gun holster with a gun attached and a knife. (AN: this isn't a knife, knife its one of those Swiss army knives)

"Thank you" Gibbs said and then let go of her to attach the gun to his hip and put the knife in his pocket.

Ziva moved away and added her own gun at her hip then she put another one at her ankle which Gibbs assumed was an old habit at Mossad. She hid her knife at her belt and then looked up at him hands on her hips. (AN: Ziva's weapons are the exact same as how she had it in Season 3 Silver Wars)

Gibbs walked over to her and took the dog tag around her neck and grasped it slightly kissing it and then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Ziver"

"I love you too Jethro" Ziva said and then tucked the dog tag out of sight under her tank top.

"Ready to help me carry this stuff out?" Ziva asked motioning to the bags of weapons

"Yeah." Said Gibbs and bent to pick up two of the weapons bags. After loading all of the weapons up they looked at the still sleeping members.

"We need to get moving" said Ziva

"I know" said Gibbs and then walked over to Ducky, shaking him on the shoulder lightly.

"Wake up Duck" said Gibbs quietly. After a second Ducky started stirring

"Ahhh Good Morning Jethro, Ziva" said Ducky sitting up slowly

"Good morning Ducky" said Ziva

"Did you sleep alright my dear?" asked Ducky fishing to see if she would let anything slip about her nightmare the night before.

"Yes I did. Did you?" Ziva asked keeping her face blank.

"Yes most certainly."

"Good I'm glad…we're going to wake the others up in a sec but I figured you'd appreciate getting ready and waking up before that happened" said Gibbs

"Thank you Jethro you are quite right." Said Ducky grabbing his clothes bag and heading into the bathroom.

"Did you get the matches and stuff from the other room?" Gibbs asked looking at Ziva

"Matches?" Ziva asked looking confused

"You know the ones that you said were in there to protect this room from the C4 in that bag?"

"Oh…well I lied about that" said Ziva sheepishly.

Gibbs laughed and pulled her into a tight hug kissing her lips softly

"Ahh sorry" said Ducky who had just emerged from the bathroom

"It's fine" said Gibbs pulling away. "Watch this" he said and moved over to Abby.

"Your babies are on fire" he whispered in her ear. Abby sat up eyes open

"NOOOO my babies McGee HELP!" she yelled. McGee too sat up and then they both looked around slightly disoriented….

"Gibbs not funny!" said Abby

"That one never gets old Abbs" said Gibbs kissing her head. Tony who had woken up to Abby's yell looked around the room.

"Mornin yalll'" Tony said in a southern drawl

"Good now that everyone's we need to all get ready and eat. We need to leave soon for the safe house" Ziva said

"How much farther is it?" Abby asked

"Not too far" Ziva said evasively.

The three team members still in bed looked at each other and sighed. When Ziva said not too far it usually meant a lot farther then normal people were thinking.

Half an Hour later everyone was dressed, fed and the beds in the hotel were made. Their bags were packed and they had all just piled into the car. Ziva was driving with Gibbs in the passenger seat. Tony and Ducky were in the middle, and in the back were Abby and Timmy who were sitting side by side holding hands happy that Rule Number 12 was finally absolved.

After two hours of driving they pulled up to a barn that had been painted entirely green in an attempt to hide among the trees.

"Is that where we're staying?" Tony asked sounding worried

"Of course not don't be silly" said Ziva as she put the car into park.

"Gibbs… errr Jethro, can you go open the barn doors for me? Here take this too." She said and handed him a key. Gibbs eyed her questioningly and then got out to unlock and then open the barn doors. Gibbs stood back to give room for Ziva to pull into the spot that was clearly made for the car she was driving. Parking the car she got out flashed him one of her dazzling smiles and then told the others to get out also. They obeyed and looked around.

"Ummm Ziva, we're not staying here are we?" Said McGee

"No McStupid, she just said we weren't five minutes ago."

SMACK!

"Sorry boss" Tony said rubbing the back of his head.

The only things in the barn besides the car that Ziva had just driven in were a couple of wheel barrows and two jeeps.

"So where are we?" asked Abby.

"We are near an old run-down golf course" said Ziva

"And our destination is?" Tony asked impatiently

"The safe house" Ziva said simply. She opened the back of the car and started loading the bags in the back of the blue jeep.

"Jethro, Tim, Abby and Tony take the green jeep" Ziva said pointing to the one that the bags were not on "and Ducky and I will take this one" she said.

"One problem Ziva…see we need these things called Key-"Tony stopped himself when he saw something small and silver flying towards him. Acting on instinct he caught them and realized it was a key to the jeep they were going to drive.

"Uhh here you go boss" Tony said passing the keys off to Gibbs. Ziva finished loading the bags on and after making sure they were secure pulled out her key

"Alright everyone lets go" she said and they all got in the jeeps

Ziva and Gibbs drove out of the barn and then Gibbs stopped and waited for Ziva to lock up the barn again before following her deeper into the woods. After a good 45 minutes of driving through the forest Ziva's jeep finally came to a stop.

"Here we are" Ziva said and then looked back at her companions.

Each member of team Gibbs had a look of amazement on their face as they looked at their safe house.

"How is this discreet?" Tony asked

"I never said it was discreet, I just said it was a safe place to hide…which it is, and there is no internet or phone service around here. Also there are several jamming signals around here in the forest and inside incase anyone miraculously gets a bar of signal or wants to plant any type of insect if it is a microphone or video"

"I think you mean bug…but this is awesome Ziva" McGee said admiringly

"How did you build this?" Abby asked

"Guys, we can ask questions once we get inside" said Gibbs knowing that Jacob was still on the lose

"Thanks…" Ziva said looking at Gibbs. "Let's get everything inside and then we can figure out a strategy to get Jacob"


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So this is the picture of the house that I'm going to use as the whole imaginary thing, so you can look at this picture to see where my minds at on the location and how big the house is and stuff. I knew the house had to be pretty big, just because it was supposed to be impressive and I wanted it to show how vast Ziva's resources were and the team will be in shock on just how many different resources and contacts she has and stuff and how well planned she is… so I hope the pic. Of the house is okay, it doesn't have to be how you imagine it, it's just how I am in the story. House Picture: 

**CHAPTER 12:**

Once all of the bags were brought in the entire team (minus Ziva) looked around the house in amazement. The house was two stories and looked liked someone very wealthy owned it. Except for the fact that it was in the middle of a forest hidden from the world

"Okay well all of the bedrooms are upstairs so why don't each of you grab your clothes bags and I'll show you where your room is" said Ziva

Each of them quickly grabbed their bag, Gibbs grabbing Ziva's for her, and walked up the stairs and into a hallway. There were four doors that were obviously bedrooms and one door at the end of the hall that Gibbs guessed was a closet.

"Okay well see I originally planed this with the director being here also, and remember this was before I knew you all well…"

"So how are we splitting up the rooms?" asked McGee hoping that he would be sleeping with Abby, not for sexual reasons, but because he couldn't bare the thought of her sleeping alone, or with someone else. She was after all his girlfriend of two years.

"Well Probie it's obvious you and Abbs will share, Ducky and I will have separate rooms and Gibbs and Ziva will share…right?" Tony said hesitantly as he noticed Gibbs looking at him.

Gibbs just smirked and nodded his head.

"Each of the rooms is master bed rooms so there is your own bath and stuff in there. Umm Abby, McGee why don't you take the room on the far end to the right, Ducky take the room on the far left, Tony take the one here" Ziva said pointing to the right "and we" she said looking at Gibbs "will be in this one next to Ducky" Ziva said.

Gibbs looked at her smiling and then nodded and opened the door into their bedroom. Looking back at the rest of the team

"Alright put your stuff away, explore your room and then meet downstairs in 10"

Gibbs walked into their room and set their bags down at the foot of the bed. He didn't bother looking around when he heard Ziva shut the door behind them.

"You are amazing you know that?" Gibbs asked kissing her. Ziva responded by kissing him back passionately.

"You look out for everyone on the team. Thank you" said Gibbs

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Ziva looking embarrassed

"You put the ones who you knew wouldn't wake up at the end of the hallway, and us in the very front room so we would be able to wake up and warn them incase someone did find your safe house"

Ziva knew this was true. Gibbs and she were the two people who would wake up to any little noise at night and therefore it made sense to put them in the front most room.

"We need to head downstairs" Ziva murmured into his chest

"Give me two minutes and then we'll head down" said Gibbs pulling her onto the bed and holding her tightly to his chest.

Gibbs felt the need to hold her for just a minute before all of the chaos. Ziva had told him all of what happened in Somalia, but to see it first hand made him sick and it made him wish that Saleem had a more horrific death. He thought about the boys who had raped her as a child and anger rose inside him thinking about it.

"What are you thinking about?" Ziva asked feeling him tense slightly.

"Just everything on the video…" he paused for a minute "Why didn't you tell you were raped when you were younger?" he asked. Ziva picked at his t-shirt lightly and took a second before responding

"It was a long time ago"

"You still could have told me"

"I know…I just I got past it, Somalia made getting raped once as a child like a piece of pie"

Gibbs not bothering to correct her English looked down at her and kissed her forehead, he reached for the chain of his dog tag that was around her neck. Moving it to the front part of her shirt he let it go.

"You don't need to hide this" Gibbs said "They know we're together now"

"I know…I just I thought that maybe…" she trailed off

"Maybe what?" Gibbs asked. Ziva looked away from him

"Ziver…look at me" he said putting his finger under her chin gently to force her to look at him.

Ziva looked into his bright blue eyes and then sighed.

"It's stupid, I know that they know and I should have left them where they were."

"Come on Ziva, what's on your mind?" Gibbs asked

"We need to get downstairs" Ziva said evasively

"We're not going anywhere till you tell me" said Gibbs

"I just thought that you wouldn't want people knowing you gave me this" she said picking up the dog tag and running her thumb along it.

"Ziver, I wouldn't give it to you if I didn't want people to know you had it. I love you and I don't care who knows that. You are mine" he said and then he leaned over kissing her deeply. Their tongues fought for dominance but Ziva soon ended the kiss before it got too heated.

"Are you sure you want me to have this? I mean even after everything that happened…" Ziva asked again.

Gibbs was surprised at how much vulnerability she was showing wishing more than anything that she would believe that she deserved to be loved.

"Ziva I love you and that's not going to change, we've both been through shit and came out of it. I love you and I gave this" he said holding up the dog tag "to show you just how much I love you and to show other people that I love you" he said pulling her to him. Ziva smiled one of her dazzling smiles

"I love you too… Now we really need to get down there" Ziva said. Gibbs laughed and dropping the dog tag so it rested on her chest stood up and taking her hand in his led her down the stairs.

McGee and Abby were sitting on the couch, meanwhile Ducky was in one of the recliners and Tony was standing next to him.

"Okay" Ziva said looking around before letting go of Gibbs' hand and walking over to one of the end tables

"McGee there is a computer here" Ziva said pulling out a computer "There is a special system set up here, log on and then we can start researching… Ducky you and Abby can pack away all of the food from the food bags. There should already be food in the cupboards, but just fit things where you can and if they don't fit then just leave them in the bags and I'll deal with them later"

"I thought you said there was no internet here" said McGee

"For anyone else…like I said special system" she said and then got back to work.

Ziva grabbed one of the pillows off of the couch and felt around, finding the concealed zipper she unzipped it and reached her hand in between the cotton. She pulled out three more laptops and set them on the couch next to where McGee was sitting. She zipped the couch pillow back up

"McGee there's a table right there" said Ziva pointing to a table. McGee nodded and grabbed the laptop and moved over to sit in on of the chairs. (AN: The table seats 8) Ziva grabbed the rest of the laptops and then set them at different areas at the table. Gibbs sat down at the computer at the head of the table and Ziva sat on one side of him. Tony on the other and McGee next to Ziva.

"Hey Probie!" Tony said noticing the dog tag around Ziva's neck.

"What Tony?" McGee said still looking at his screen

"Ziva's got a new piece of jewelry" Tony said. McGee looked up suddenly interested and noticed the dog tag around her neck. Ziva who had been ignoring this exchange looked up.

"What?" she snapped

"Nothing" they both said quickly noticing Gibbs glaring at them they looked back down at their screen.

"Uhh boss?" Tony said tentatively

"What Dinozzo?"

"What are we supposed to be doing?"

Gibbs sighed and looked at his senior field agent.

"Right boss. McGee bank stuff on Jacob Ali, Ziva, background in Israel and I'll look at info since he's been here in the US" McGee and Ziva nodded and began typing away.

"So Ziva" said Tony ignoring his work for a minute

"What Tony?" Ziva said still typing

"When did ya get that?" Tony asked

SMACK!

"Sorry boss, Jacob Ali"

"Ya know Dinozzo he may be trying to kill you, now isn't a good time to be bugging Ziva about her jewelry"

"Right sorry boss"

"Rule Number Six" Tony nodded and then looked at his screen.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asked. Ziva looked up at him smirking and said

"Coffee maker is in the kitchen, Ducky and Abby have probably found where the coffee is"

"Get to work" Gibbs said and then went into the kitchen to make coffee

Authors Note:

I hope you liked it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know J


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13:**

"Boss I got something" Yelled McGee from the dining room

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs asked walking back into the room coffee in hand. Gibbs moved over to stand behind McGee's chair. Ziva stood up, looking over McGee's shoulder and Tony rounded the table to see.

"Bank statements show he just bought a couple of guns, the place he bought them was close to your apartment, Ziva."

"Well I am obviously not there…" said Ziva

"Yeah… anyways, it looks like he hasn't been able to find us…yet. And uhh he keeps off all of the cameras so we can't track him that way."

"He is most likely waiting for one of us to show up." Said Ziva

"Do you think he knows we've left D.C.?" asked Tony

"He will consider it a possibility, but my guess is that he thinks we would remain close to take him out." Ziva replied

"So what is our plan 007?" asked Tony

"We lay low for today, gather as much Intel as we can and then form our plan of attack" said Ziva

"Okay McGee, I want BOLO's out on him everywhere. Dinozzo, go ask Duck if he can try to get inside Jacob's head. Ziver with me…" Ziva nodded and followed Gibbs back to where the bags of weapons were that had been left untouched.

"Where we putting these?" Gibbs asked

"Well the upstairs closet already has weapons in it…but let's put everything except the C4 in our room for now….we can put the C4 through there" Ziva said pointing to a steel door.

"Alright" said Gibbs grabbing one of the bags

"Ummm Jethro?"

"What?"

"That's the C4…" said Ziva smiling

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know" Gibbs said smiling "you labeled these so no one could understand them"

"Except me"

"Except you" said Gibbs putting the bag down and grabbing a different one instead.

After all of the bags were put away Ziva made to head back downstairs when Gibbs grabbed her wrist and spun her back to him. Placing his hands on her hips he looked down at her. She smiled up at him curiously and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's your plan Ziver?"

"My plan?" she asked looking confused

"Don't lie to me; I know you got one in that brain of yours, a plan of attack against Jacob Ali"

"I can't have one unless I know where he is"

"We both know that's not true, come on you've hunted people before with Mossad, so have I in the Marines. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I would rather die then see anyone on this team get hurt."

"Ziver don't do anything reckless"

"Like you never do?" Ziva asked

"I mean it, I can't lose you too Ziver… I've already lost Shannon, and Kelly, Jenny I can't lose you too it would kill me" he said pulling her even closer to him as if to prove the point.

"I can't lose you either Jethro, that's why I want to find him and get rid of him so we can all go home."

"Please Ziver, promise me you won't do anything reckless, I would be so lost without you"

Ziva stunned by hearing Gibbs sound so desperate uttered her promises knowing that if it Jacob Ali came anywhere near Gibbs or Tony or the rest of the team she would gladly step in front of the line of fire to save them. Raising her self a little she kissed him. It started slow and they both put everything in that one kiss. Passion, love and comforting each other knowing that they were still there,

"AWWWW" said Abby who had just walked up the stairs to find them. They broke apart, but instead of letting go of Ziva, his left arm remained around her waist as they both turned to face Abby.

"uhh...sorry. Anyways I was just wondering what we were going to do for dinner. Cause I mean it's getting kinda late and I don't know how long we're planning to stay up but I figured if we are trying to find this guy then we're all going to need our rest, and considering we didn't get a ton of sleep at that hotel—"

"Abby breathe" said Ziva looking amused.

"Right.." said Abby taking a deep breath

"I was just about to head down and start cooking"

"Oh your cooking thank god!" said Abby "I mean Ducky can cook pretty well, but Gibbs doesn't do that much I don't think and Tony well he's like a teenager and just eats pizza and well Timmy and I we cook but not nearly as good as you"

"She normally makes me dinner nowadays" said Gibbs

"Awwww!" said Abby again. Ziva blushed. "You guys are so cute….okay well I'll leave you guys alone"

"We'll be down in a sec Abby" said Gibbs

"How she never gets winded shocks me" said Ziva smiling

Gibbs laughed and kissed her hair

"So you're making dinner huh?"

"Yupp"

"What are you going to make?"

"I don't know yet, I'm thinking pasta and some chicken"

"Is the chicken still good?"

"Yes I come up here every couple of months to throw out old food that has gone bad and restock. I restocked the freezer two weeks ago, when I said I was going to visit one of my friends who was visiting from Israel"

"Oh.."

"Sorry"

"Don't apologize."

"I know… I still feel bad for lying to you, but no one could know about this safe house except for me"

"I understand and I am so grateful that you did plan all of this, otherwise we would all be in danger"

"Come on Abby is waiting for us and I need to get started on dinner"

"Alright…want some help?"

"I would love some" said Ziva smiling taking his hand as they walked downstairs together.

"Awww guys look at them" said Abby watching Ziva and Gibbs move around the kitchen making dinner. They moved flawlessly, never questioning where to step, and they never got in each others way.

"They are so perfect for each other" Abby gushed

"They seem to be the perfect match" Ducky agreed.

After dinner they stayed up talking for a while till Abby started yawning and they all agreed it was time to go to bed.

"Goodnight everybody" said Gibbs before entering his and Ziva's bedroom.

After getting ready for bed they both sat on top of the covers talking quietly about the following day. Ziva, realizing that Gibbs was missing his boat remembered what she had stored in the room.

"Here" she said handing Gibbs a whittle knife (a whittle knife is a small knife for cutting into wood used for making small wooden things) and a 4 inch block of red mahogany wood. Gibbs muttered his thanks and grabbed a waste bin for him to put the wood shavings in. They continued to talk into the night while Gibbs worked on the piece of wood Ziva had given him. Only until it got to be into the wee hours of the morning did they finally settle down for the night. Turning off the lamps, they both got in the bed lying on their sides facing each other. Ziva wrapping one arm around his waist she put the other one on his chest and nuzzled her face there. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her protectively. Both content they slowly started to fall asleep, not knowing what new challenges they would face the following morning.

Authors Note:

I hope you liked it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know J


	14. Chapter 14

_McGee/the team on the coms: Italics _

**CHAPTER 14:**

"So here's the plan" said Ziva looking around at the team who were finishing their breakfasts. "I want to draw Jacob out. And I think I know how to do that"

"No Ziver" said Gibbs knowing where this was headed. Ziva glared at him and continued.

"I am going to head back to D.C. while you guys stay here and then once I deal with him I will come back up to get you guys"

"NO WAY!" yelled Abby "There is no way we are letting you do this by yourself. We are a team and we have this fight together as a team."

"He is trying to get revenge on me. I want to take him out before he hurts anyone I love" said Ziva

"Then we will do it together" said Tony. "Right Boss?" Tony asked looking at the spot where Gibbs was sitting moments ago.

"Uhhh where'd he go?" asked McGee.

"Damn it" Ziva said getting up from the table "I'll be back in a sec" she said running off to find Gibbs.

"Gibbs?" she asked walking into their bedroom. She walked into the bathroom and found Gibbs sitting on the floor his head against the wall.

"Why?" he asked

"Why what?" Ziva asked sitting down next to him taking his hand

"Why do you want to do this by yourself. Why not let us come and help you."

"I don't want you to get hurt"

"And you think it's better if you get hurt? Cause it's not!" Gibbs said his voice raising slightly

"I just want to keep you and the team safe. You are like a father to them and I know how heartbroken they would be if something happened to you. And I know how heartbroken I would be if something happened to you and it was my fault"

"I can't watch another person I love die, it will kill me. After Shan, and Kelly, I can't do it" Gibbs admitted. Ziva sighed…

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want for us, as a team to take down Jacob."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Ziva asked "We have no idea where he is or what he is up to. And there is no way I am compromising this safe house…It's been safe for a long time and I'm not about to let it become compromised."

"What if you and I head back? Leave them here? Or go to Stillwater, Dad has a gun to protect himself too. Draw Jacob out that way."

"I do not want to put your father in danger."

"He already is in danger. Jacob knows where he lives, and Dad's not going to want to leave his house anyways."

"Fine. Let's go tell the team then"

"Thank you" Gibbs said. Ziva replied by kissing his lips and then they headed back downstairs to tell the team the plan.

"Okay, so the plan is Ziva and I are going to go to Stillwater, McGee I want you on all surveillance cameras, Abbs you can help him. Dinozzo you're going to watch bank transactions in case he does anything."

"Why aren't we coming?" Tony asked

"Because I need you here to make sure they're safe…and there's no way in hell I'm letting Ziva go by herself" said Gibbs

Tony nodded understandingly.

"When do you leave?" asked Ducky

"We're gonna go pack up some of the gear and then take one of the Jeeps. We'll have cell phones that Ziva bought for this, along with the ear coms"

"I'll go get that ready boss, you and Ziva can go pack" said McGee.

"Thanks" said Ziva before heading back upstairs to pack what they needed.

A half hour later, Gibbs and Ziva were saying their goodbyes as they left the safe house heading back towards civilization.

"Let us know if you need to know where anything is or if you see Jacob at all" said Ziva while she was hugging Abby.

"Bye Guys, we'll see you when this is all over." Gibbs said as he hopped into the passenger side of the Jeep. Normally he would drive but he knew that Ziva would know the quickest way out of the woods and back to the freeway where they would get onto head to Stillwater. (AN: I can't remember if I said where they are (like state or anything) so I decided that they are approx 7 hours away from Gibbs' house and it will take 5 hours to get to Stillwater)

"Ready?"

"Yeah let's go" said Gibbs. Ziva hit the gas and they sped away from the safe house and their friends.

~~~~Five-ish Hours Later~~~~

"Call McGee…let him know that we're 5 minutes out from Stillwater"

"He probably already knows Ziver"

"I know…but we said we'd check in"

"Alright…" said Gibbs pulling the phone out of his pocket.

"Hey McGee…yeah we're both good. Ziva wanted me to let you guys know we're 5 minutes out from Stillwater. Yeah we will. Okay bye" said Gibbs hanging up

"So what are we going to say to your father?" Ziva asked.

"Wellllll we can tell him we're dating how does that sound?" asked Gibbs

"I meant about you being in danger Jethro"

"Oh well, we will have to explain that later when we're not so in the open"

"Of Course" said Ziva… "But Jackson is a smart man I'm sure he'll catch on pretty quick that the reason we're here is not just so you can introduce your girlfriend to him"

"Aww Geez Ziver when you say it like that I feel like I'm back in high school."

Ziva laughed as she pulled onto the quiet streets in Stillwater. It was three o'clock and the streets were quiet except for the occasional laugh from a child who was playing in the yard.

"So what do you think you're dad's going to say when he finds out about us?" Ziva asked nervously. Gibbs looked over at her and noticed she was holding his dog tag tightly in her hand. Reaching over with his right hand he took her hand in his and smiled at her before looking back at the road.

"He is going to be thrilled"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am he loves you."

"He loves Ziva the agent, but will he like Ziva the girlfriend of his son?"

"He is going to be thrilled. Don't worry" said Gibbs reassuringly.

"We should put our coms in just incase" said Ziva going back into 'mission mode'.

Gibbs nodded and waited for Ziva to place a com in his hand. Ziva took the coms out of the box, and gave one to Gibbs and she put the other in her ear.

"McGee can you hear us?" Ziva asked testing the coms.

_ Loud and Clear Ziva…Have the boss check his_

"McGee do you copy?" Gibbs said

_ Good. Now can you both hear me? McGee asked_

"Yup" said Ziva and Gibbs at the same time.

_ Okay good, so Jacob Ali has not made any move as far as I can tell, but you said he was resourceful so it may be we have just missed him. _

"Alright thanks McGee. We're pulling up to Jackson's house now…my hope is that somehow Jacob will find out we're here, especially if he had his house under surveillance" said Ziva.

Gibbs put the car into park stopping in front of his dad's house, and after checking his weapon was secured at his hip he got out. Ziva also checking her weapons hopped out and went to stand next to Gibbs.

"Ready?" she asked

"Let's go" he said simply and walked up to the house. He knocked on the door and a minute later Jackson Gibbs stood in front of them.

"Leroy what are you doing here?" he said

"You okay dad?" Gibbs asked worried about his dad's tone.

"Yupp I'm good come inside both of you" he said standing back to let them pass. Once they were inside Jackson quickly shut the door and turned to look at them.

"You really shouldn't hav-"He was cut off by a voice that sounded from the living room.

"I was wondering when you would show up to check on your father, but I had no idea that you would be bringing someone else along Agent Gibbs" the voice said.

Authors Note:

I am going to be gone on Monday so I am posting two chapters today (Chapters 14 and 15) this story is almost over :(... I hope you liked it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	15. Chapter 15

_McGee/the team on the coms: Italics _

**CHAPTER 15:**

"How long has he been here dad?" asked Gibbs pointing his gun into the living room and watching Ziva do the same.

"He got here two days ago"

"Two days ago…that's when we got the videos" said Gibbs more to himself than anyone else.

"What videos?" Jackson asked

"What do you want Jacob?" asked Ziva

"I think you know Ziva" he said standing up and coming into view. He too was holding a gun and had its barrel pointed at Gibbs

"Why Jethro? Why not kill me instead? We used to be best friends… what happened?"

"What happened was after Tali died you became so angry that you forgot about everything that ever mattered and only focused on revenge and becoming Mossad. I know that is what was going to happen to you anyways so I accept that. But now you broke away from Mossad and betrayed us. You betrayed Israel and you betrayed your sister. I am doing this for her, and for Israel and the people you have betrayed. You betrayed me Ziva, me your best friend."

"So you think the way to get revenge is to kill someone I love?" Ziva asked

"Yes if it will give me back the friend I had. If I kill him than nothing is holding you back from coming back to us, to Mossad, to Israel"

"Killing Jethro, his father, Tony or the rest of my team will not bring me back to Israel. This is my life now. Here. With them. My father left me to die, if you want me to ever come back to Israel maybe your focus should be on him."

"No! You lie it is him that told me your love for these Americans. He told me this is why you have betrayed us. He told me you do not want to come back to us. What about Tali, you no longer visit her grave. Do you even grieve for her anymore? Or has America taken you completely"

"Of course I do!" Ziva yelled lowering her weapon a little. "I grieve for her everyday. She was my sister"

"Then why do you no longer wear her necklace? Why do you no longer visit her grave on the day of her death?"

"I was banished! I am sure you have video of it somewhere, my father banished me from Israel."

"You chose to disobey your own father, to turn your back on Israel, to stay with this man" he said pointing at Gibbs "and your stupid team. That is why I sent you the videos" he said

"The young Ziva you knew has changed, but Jacob, I still laugh and have fun and I have fun with my team and Jethro. And what you are doing isn't going to bring me back to Israel. Please you have to accept that I am not coming back. Not because of them. Yes I do love them but it is not their fault. America is my home now and I am going to stay here"

"Then it is you who will die!" Jacob yelled pulling the trigger. Ziva pulled her own trigger, but not fast enough.

"Jethro." She said falling. Gibbs caught her and laid her down in the entrance keeping pressure on her wound.

"Dad call for an ambulance" Gibbs said keeping his eye on Ziva.

"McGee! Ziva's been shot, but Jacob Ali is dead, use your computer skills to get back here and meet us at the hospital that's just outside of Stillwater" Gibbs said frantically

_ Will do boss. _

"Come on Ziva stay with me"

"I'm sorry Jethro"

"No don't do that fight Ziva" he said pleading with her. "Why did you have to tempt him?"

"It was better than you or Jackson dying"

"Always protecting people that's one of your best and worst qualities"

"I can't help it"

"I know and I love you for it" said Gibbs

"Son the ambulance is here" said Jackson coming back into the room

"Hold on Ziver alright? I'll be with you the entire time" Gibbs said grasping her hand as the EMT's came in

~~~~Meanwhile with the team~~~~

_McGee! Ziva's been shot, but Jacob Ali is dead, use your computer skills to get back here and meet us at the hospital that's just outside of Stillwater._

"Will do boss" McGee said

"What happened Timmy?" asked Abby.

"Ziva's been shot" he said typing swiftly into the computer to figure out the quickest way to get out of the forest and to Stillwater"

"What how" asked Tony

"I don't know Tony, Gibbs didn't say"

"Well figure it out Probie!"

"Tony! Stop this, we are all worried about Ziva, but let Timothy figure out how to get us out of here so we can go check on her. Let's go pack our bags and get them loaded in the jeep and by then hopefully Timothy has figured out how to get us out of here." Said Ducky wisely

Tony, Abby and Ducky left McGee to work while they gathered all of their belongings and stashed it in the jeep when McGee came running up, keys in hand and his cell phone.

"Okay I got the coordinates, let's go!" said McGee rushing to the drivers side.

"Do you think she's going to be okay" Abby asked

"Of course she will it's Ziva, she has to be okay" said McGee

"If she could survive months of torture in Somalia than she can survive a bullet" said Tony confidently.

"I wonder how Jethro is" said Ducky

"He sounded really panicked" said McGee

"Well of course he was! Ziva was shot!"

"And they are dating…" Abby pointed out

"After Shannon and Kelly though it is probably hard on him to see another loved one injured, and taken to the hospital and he can't do anything." Said Ducky

~~~5ish Hours Later~~~

"How's Ziva doing?" asked Ducky as the team made there way over to Gibbs who was sitting in the waiting room.

"I don't know, she's still in surgery. God it's been 6 hours." Said Gibbs standing up

"Jethro, that is a good sign, it means that they are doing everything they can and that she is still fighting" Ducky said.

"Ohhh Gibbs!" said Abby rushing over and hugging him. "She's going to be alright"

"She's a fighter" said McGee sitting down next to Gibbs.

"Coffee" Gibbs muttered standing up and moving away.

Truthfully Gibbs just needed space to think. After hunting down a cup of coffee he started roaming the halls until he finally made his way back to the group about thirty minutes later.

"Hey Boss, we haven't heard anything yet" said Tony

Gibbs nodded and sat back down in one of the chairs.

"Has someone called the director?" asked Gibbs

"I did after you left" said Tony.

Gibbs was about to answer when he saw a doctor wearing blue scrubs walk up.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked standing up.

"Miss David got a bullet to the abdomen; it nicked two of her ribs, and lodged towards her heart. She crashed three times in the Operating Room but she did make it out okay. She is being moved to a room but don't expect her to wake up for at least two hours. When she does wake up we want her to see our neurologist just to make sure there isn't any brain damage" she said

"Why would she have brain damage" asked Tony

"Due to her heart giving out in the OR some patients have brain damage, but if our specialist can catch it right away than it would have lasting results"

"Can we see her?" asked Ducky

"Yes she is in room 213."

"Thank you doctor" said Ducky he said before following the rest of the team.

Authors Note:

I am going to be gone on Monday so I am posting two chapters today (Chapters 14 and 15) this story is almost over :(... I hope you liked it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16:**

"She should be waking up soon right?" asked Abby looking at Ziva who was lying on a hospital bed.

"Yes my dear do not worry it is perfectly normal for it to take a bit for a patient to wear off the anesthesia slowly."

"But she isn't a normal patient. This is Ziva" argued Abby

"Abby?" Ziva mumbled, eyes still shut.

"Ziva! Guys she's awake" yelled Abby.

Gibbs, who was standing next to her head holding her hand leaned down and lightly brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Ziver" he said. She grumbled slightly and Gibbs couldn't help but smirk.

"Open your eyes. There you go, that's it come on, let me see your beautiful eyes" Gibbs said

Ziva slowly opened her eyes and was met by Gibbs' bright blue eyes looking down at her full of concern etched in his face.

"What happened?" she said her voice scratching

"Here" said Ducky, placing an ice chip in her mouth.

"Jacob Ali shot you but don't worry you got him too. He's dead" Ziva breathed a sigh of relief and then looked around at the other people in the room.

"Hello Miss David how are you feeling?" asked the doctor who had just come in.

"I'm fine" she said automatically "When can I leave?" Gibbs smiled and squeezed her hand

"Well we're going to send in our neurologist, and keep you here for at least 3 days for observation before you are allowed to go home, that is if the neurologist clears you"

"Can't I just leave after the neurologist sees me?"

"You just went through major surgery" the doctor reminded her

"I know, but I also know my own body and what it's capable of, and I want out of here now" she said.

"Ziva, come on let's at least stay here a day that's not going to kill you is it?" asked McGee

"You try sitting here doing nothing McGee" she snapped.

"I'll go get the neurologist" the doctor said hurrying out of the room

"Sorry McGee I just do not like hospitals or doctors…beside's Ducky" she added looking softly at Ducky.

"Thank you my dear, however I must agree with Timothy, you need your rest"

"Which I can get at home" Ziva said.

"Hey guys can we have a minute?" Gibbs asked suddenly.

The entire team stood there in shock and then obediently left the room, Abby shutting the door behind them. Ziva looked up at Gibbs and then scooted to one side of the bed leaving room for Gibbs to sit down next to her. Gibbs took off his shoes and then slid into bed next to her, carefully wrapping one of his arms around her and taking her other hand in his.

"I was worried about you"

"I know…I'm sorry…but I am okay" she said leaning forward their foreheads met for a moment before she covered his lips with hers.

"I love you" Gibbs murmured

"I love you too Jethro"

Ziva repositioned herself so she was curled tightly next to Gibbs, her head resting on his chest she sighed deeply. Gibbs kissed her hair and then wrapped his arms even tighter around her before closing his eyes.

Gibbs eyes suddenly shot open, he couldn't figure out why he was suddenly awake. He looked down at Ziva and noticed that she was still sleeping. That's when he felt someone's eyes on them. Looking around he saw his dad sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hey dad" said Gibbs straightening up slightly, but still keeping his arms wrapped around Ziva's sleeping form.

"So how long has this been going on?" Jackson asked

"Three months"

"I see, and when were you planning to tell me Leroy?"

"I was going to when I knew how serious things were, she just got back from being tortured for months dad we had no idea where things were going to go."

"And do you know now where things are going?" Jackson asked

"I don't know, all I know is that Ziva is a huge part of my life and I never want that to change."

"So it is serious then"

"Yeah" Gibbs said looking down at her.

"Well… it's about time son. You'd better wake her, I sent your team out to get lunch but they should be back anytime, they were mighty put out when you asked them to leave."

"I know"

"Just thought I'd warn you"

"Thanks dad…Ziver" he said looking down at her.

Ziva mumbled and buried her face deeper into his chest. Gibbs smirked at this and kissed her hair before trying again.

"Come on wake up, the teams going to be back any second."

"Fineee" she said sleepily. She slowly sat up and then leaned her back against the pillows.

"Hello Jackson" she said pleasantly

"Hey sweetie how you doing?"

"I am fine, I am sorry for the trouble that Jacob caused you."

"It's alright I'm just glad you're okay"

"I will be as soon as they let me out of the hospital"

As if on cue two people walked into the room.

"Hello Ziva my name is Dr. Harrow, I am the neurologist, can you tell me how you're feeling, any dizziness, confusion, memory loss?"

"I am feeling fine" she said impatiently.

"Right, well I am just going to do a quick exam then okay?" he said. Gibbs taking the hint hopped off of the bed and moved over to have a whispered conversation while the doctors did their exam.

"Okay!" he said after a minute. "Well you seem perfectly fine"

"I know that. Now when can I go home?" she asked looking at her other doctor.

"Ummm well we can have you released at tomorrow afternoon, if someone keeps an eye on you for the next couple of days"

"We are all going to take good care of her doc" said Tony striding into the room with 4 coffees in his hand. Abby, and McGee came in right after him holding a big bag of food.

"Alright then I will get the discharge papers ready for tomorrow" she said and then left to check on her other patients.

"Well so much for the week long stay hey Zee-vah?" Tony asked

Ziva smiled sheepishly and then looked at Abby.

"Please tell me you brought me real food" she said

"Of course! We also brought you a smoothie!" she said producing a drink from inside the bag

"Thanks Abby"

The team talked chatted late in the evening until all of them, except for Gibbs were kicked out of the room.

"We'll see you tomorrow Ziva, we're all staying at Jackson's for a few days before we head home" said Abby

"Night guys" said Ziva as Gibbs shut the door and proceeded to walk over to the bed and hop in. Snuggling against each other they both fell off into a blissful sleep, both happy that everything was now over.

**THE END**


End file.
